Princesse d'Archenland
by emysunivers
Summary: Un passage à Narnia et une vie s'arrête, une chute dans un escalier et voilà qu'Elena se réveille dans le corps d'Aelena, princesse d'Archenland, fille du roi lune, sœur aînée de Corin. Seul les hommes ont le droit d'hériter du trône, disait sa mère. Et la voilà qu'un jour elle croise le chemin des quatre rois et reines de Narnia et sa vie toute entière bascula.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Nouvelle histoire pour un nouveau départ. Cette histoire à été écrite une première fois lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans en format papier, puis avec le temps j'ai oublié cette histoire jusqu'à ce que tout récemment je me remette à regarder les Chroniques de Narnia et que l'histoire me revienne en tête. Donc vous avez droit à une version retoucher de la première histoire qui m'a servit de base. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, et l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou d'une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _Deux mois avant l'arriver des deux fils d'Adam et des deux filles d'Eve..._

 ** _._**

Aelena était juste devant la frontière qui séparait Narnia, d'Archenland. Elle avait toujours aimé venir jusqu'à la frontière qui séparait les deux royaumes. Son père le roi lune, souverain d'Archeland, lui avait interdit d'aller jusqu'à la frontière car il avait passé un accord avec l'horrible Reine de Narnia... Sa mère, l'avait souvent surprise en train de regarder la frontière étrange entre les deux royaumes. Lorsque l'été était là en Archenland, Aelena aimait regarder la couche de neige qui séparait les deux royaumes. Narnia restait enneigée quel que soit les saisons, ça rendait la princesse curieuse depuis ses neuf ans.

Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite, sa mère n'était pas dans les parages, du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'était pas habillée chaudement puisque l'été était là dans son royaume. Les domestiques du palais, dont quelques-uns étaient des Narniens, avaient choisi une robe simple d'un bleu pastel, son buste blanc comportait des ornementations florales cousues au fil doré, ses motifs, se répétaient sur le bas de la robe avec quelques étoiles, elle avait laissé son long manteau sans manches au palais, la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi, rendait son port quasiment impossible. Sa mère, le portait en toutes saisons et Aelena se posait souvent la question du "comment faisait-elle pour endurer pareil supplice".

Un pied après l'autre, elle pénétrait dans le royaume de Narnia pour la première fois. Aelena sentait le froid lui dresser les poils de ses bras, l'humidité de la neige pénétrer dans ses chaussons légers et les flocons de neige tombaient doucement sur son visage laissant une légère goutte là où elle s'était posé. Aelena, rit doucement profitant de ce moment où elle avait enfreint l'une des règles que lui avaient inculquée ses parents, les bras tendus, elle tourna sur elle-même, heureuse de se trouver sous les flocons en plein mois de juin.

\- Aelena, revient ici! ordonna une voix sévère derrière elle.

Aelena se tourna vers la voix, elle l'avait reconnue, elle la reconnaîtrait toujours, la voix de sa mère. La reine du royaume Lune portait une robe bleue nuit aux motifs dorés. Aelena se demandait où elle avait bien pu mettre son long manteau sans manches aux armureries du royaume.

\- Encore deux petites minutes, dit Aelena qui voulait en profiter davantage.

\- Je t'en prie Aelena, revient ici, supplia sa mère dont le regard allait dans toutes les directions, cessent tes enfantillages et revient ici!

Aelena revint sur ses pas, franchissant à nouveau la frontière, déçue de ne pas avoir pu en profiter davantage. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? demanda sa mère entre la colère et le soulagement en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

\- Vous interdisez tellement de choses qui sont amusantes, les enfants à Narnia doivent s'amuser avec cette neige toute l'année, dit Aelena avec caprice. Je voulais voir cela de plus près.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit sa mère, l'interdiction n'est pas là pour te faire du tort, mais pour vous protégez, du pacte que ta père a dû passer après que la sorcière blanche ait pris le pouvoir Narnia.

\- Il y a des Narniens dans notre pays, pourquoi pas des...

\- Aelena arrête tes caprices, immédiatement! Ces Narniens, ont trouvé refuges chez nous pour être le plus loin possible d'elle!

\- Mais c'est leur reine, dit Aelena. Pourquoi, cherche-t-il à fuir leur reine?

Sa mère ne savait plus où elle en était, le fait que sa fille n'est jamais comprise pourquoi Narnia était dangereux depuis cent ans la rendait triste. Aelena n'avait connu que la sorcière Blanche comme souveraine de Narnia. Abattue, elle baissa les épaules et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Rentrons au château, dit sa mère avec douceur.

\- C'est touchant, dit une voix douce et glaciale.

Le premier réflexe de sa mère fut de se mettre devant Aelena, comme une louve prête à défendre ses petits. Aelena regarda la femme se trouvant de l'autre côté de la frontière, elle était d'une grande beauté, sa longue robe blanche et son tain pâle comme la glace, il émanait d'elle une certaine froideur et Aelena comprit que cette femme ne leur voulait pas du bien.

\- Reine Jadis, dit sa mère doucement.

\- J'ai cru sentir la présence de l'un de vos gens dans mon royaume, dit jadis d'un ton glacial en s'approchant doucement de la frontière. Vous souvenez-vous de l'accord entre nos deux royaumes?

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler cet accord, jadis, siffla tout d'un coup sa mère.

La reine Jadis, regarda sa mère d'une manière beaucoup plus froide, Aelena sentait la magie de la reine. Comment certain réfugié Narniens l'appelaient déjà... l'horrible sorcière blanche, si elle avait bonne mémoire. La jeune fille ravala sa salive, elle commençait à comprendre l'interdiction de son père et l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Votre fille à passer la barrière, dit jadis sur un ton froid, elle doit être punie!

\- Vous ne toucherez à aucun cheveu de ma fille, siffla sa mère.

\- Si vous le dîtes!

D'un simple geste de la main, la sorcière blanche usa de sa magie pour écarter la reine d'Archenland, laissant ainsi Aelena à vue. Aelena regarda sa mère retomber lourdement sur le sol, quelle erreur avait-elle commise et qu'allait-il lui arrivé?

\- Quel doux enfant, dit la sorcière sur un ton doucereux. Ta beauté ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quel prince, quel dommage qu'ils en soient privés par ta bêtise.

D'un autre geste de la main, Aelena sentit son corps se rapprocher de la barrière sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit la terreur l'emporter sur ses émotions, une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais le froid que la sorcière blanche maintenait sur la barrière la fit geler automatiquement. Qu'avait-elle fait?

Le nain au côté de la sorcière blanche, sortit son couteau de sa poche. Il n'allait quand même pas la tuer?

\- Jadis, ne faites pas sa, supplia la reine d'Archenland.

La sorcière blanche, ne prêta guère attention à la reine d'Archenland, elle usait de sa magie pour qu'Aelena passe son bras de l'autre côté de la barrière. Le nain, lui attrapa le bras et fit une entaille dans la paume de sa main. Aelena se crispa sous la douleur, elle sentait son sang perler sur sa paume. La sorcière s'approcha de la jeune princesse, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Lorsque la main de la sorcière toucha la peau d'Aelena, elle sentit le froid qui émanait d'elle... le froid glacial qui pénétrait sa peau, la magie de Jadis faisait son chemin à travers le corps de la jeune princesse. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, la peur l'étreignit davantage, l'empêchant de bouger dans l'autre direction, ou bien était-ce la sorcière qui maintenant ce contrôle sur elle.

\- Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cela, supplia Aelena. Je promets de ne plus passer la frontière, mais je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas.

La sorcière blanche posa son regard sur la jeune princesse. L'excitation qui émanait de son regard térrifia davantage la jeune fille.

\- Mais qui parle de te tuer, dit jadis dans un sourire froid et sadique, je n'ai jamais parlé de tuer qui que ce soit, non ce qui t'attend est encore pire que tout. Vois-tu, il est vrai que j'ai tué énormément de gens de ton peuple parce que ses derniers ont franchi la barrière pour aider les Narniens, mais pour toi... le sort que je te réserve est pire que la mort elle-même. Ton cœur va geler et tu vas effectivement mourir au bout de quelques années. Mais ce sera long, très long et très douloureux pour toi, ta famille sera complètement désemparée par ta propre inconscience.

\- C'est un meurtre et une punition, dit Aelena entre deux sanglots.

\- Si seulement ton grand-père et ton père avait acceptez le traiter que je leur proposais dès le départ, la mort de temps de gens et de la petite princesse n'aurait jamais eu lieu, dit jadis dans un dernier sourire sadique.

Le corps d'Aelena devint soudain très lourd,le froid causé par la magie de la sorcière faisait son oeuvre dans le corps de la jeune fille et rien ne pourrait jamais changer l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et son corps tout entier s'écroula lorsque la sorcière et le nain la lâchèrent. Tout devint noir autour d'elle, son corps gelait petit à petit, et dans une dernière pensée, elle venait de comprendre l'erreur terrible qu'elle avait commise et se souvint de l'une des narniennes qui lui racontait des histoires sur Narnia et sur un lion nommé Aslan qui reviendrait les sauver. Alors elle se mit à prié, à prié Aslan pour qu'il la sauve de son erreur.

* * *

 _Voilà ce prologue touche a sa fin, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à aimer et à poster une review. Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Bisous à vous_

 _Emy_


	2. Ch1 - L'évacuation de Londres

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je m'excuse pour les éventuels fautes, d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire et autres qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le texte. N'hésitez pas à postez une review, cela donne certains encouragement dans l'avancement d'une histoire. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, déjà trois personnes cela me fait vraiment plaisir._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, et l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou d'une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **L'évacuation de Londres**_

 _ **.**_

 _Londres 1940_

 **.**

Elena jouait aux cartes avec sa mère, ses deux frères dormaient paisiblement à l'étage, elle repensait encore au rêve qu'elle avait eu cette nuit. Une princesse d'un autre monde et d'une sorcière d'une beauté glaciale. La princesse était tombé dans un lourd sommeil qui la conduirait doucement à sa propre mort. Mais ce qu'Élena avait trouvé bizarre n'était pas son rêve en lui-même, mais qu'elle était la princesse ensorcelé.

\- C'est à toi de jouer, dit sa mère en regardant sa fille par-dessus ses cartes.

La jeune fille sursauta.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en jouant sa carte.

\- Tu as l'air dans la lune, dit sa mère en souriant.

\- Je songeais à papa, mentit Élena.

D'un côté ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge... mais pas la vérité, non plus. Depuis le début de la guerre en Europe, Élena avait vu partir son père à la guerre les laissant sa mère, ses frères et elle seule à la maison. Sa mère avait réussi à trouver un travail pour aider dans " l'effort de guerre ", vu que les hommes manquaient dans les usines et les autres postes qu'ils occupaient avant la guerre.

Un bruit sourd, résonnait au loin et semblait se rapprocher. Soudain une sirène retentit dans la nuit noire, résonnant à travers les rues de Londres pour annoncer à ses habitants de s'enfermer dans les bunker les plus proches.

\- Elena, va réveiller tes frères, ordonna sa mère.

Laissant tomber son jeu sur le sol, elle se précipita à l'étage. Alan et William, étaient réveillés. Leurs petites mains, poser sur leurs oreilles pour se protéger du bruit des bombardements, criant après leur maman. Elena pénétra dans la chambre, attrapa les couvertures sur la chaise et prit la main d'Alan.

\- Venez, il faut sortir d'ici, ordonna-t-elle.

William se précipita vers sa grande sœur et ensemble, ils coururent à travers la maison. À chaque fois, qu'une bombe tombait au sol, les murs de la maison tremblaient, Élena espérait arriver avec les jumeaux sains et saufs dans le bunker au fond du jardin. Cette guerre les avait rattrapé bien malgré eux.

Ils franchirent la porte de derrière, leur mère courut vers eux pour attraper William qui peinait à suivre sa sœur. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, leur mère fermant la lourde porte sous le bruit des bombardements alentour. Les garçons pleuraient, leur mère les prit dans ses bras et commença à chanter doucement. Elena s'assit sur l'une des banquettes et écouta sa mère chanter, se concentrant sur les paroles de la chanson pour oublier les bombardements. Les petits s'endormirent de fatigue et le chant de sa mère s'arrêta. Elena s'endormit quelques instants après ses frères, rêvant de ce pays étrange, où la neige était éternelle.

 **.**

Une semaine durant, les bombardements s'intensifieront. La mère d'Élena, dû prendre une décision. Pour les protéger, et bien que cette décision lui arrachait le cœur, elle décida de suivre les recommandations du gouvernement Anglais, et de les envoyer à la campagne, là où ils seraient en sécuriser, jusqu'à la fin du Blitz.

À la gare de King's Cross, des centaines de familles étaient présentes sur les quais, disant au revoir à leurs enfants. Elena, regardait autour d'elle, les mères avaient toutes le visage fermer et les enfants essayaient de rester courageux, mais certains ne pouvaient empêcher leurs larmes de couler.

-Elena?!

Elena posa son regard sur sa mère.

\- Promets-moi, que tu prendras soin de tes frères, dit sa mère, le regard inquiet.

\- Je te le promets!

\- Bien, dit sa mère, vous serez chez tante Anne. Elle vit une sorte de manoir à la campagne du côté de Coombe, elle vous attendra surement sur le quai.

\- Nous ne serons pas séparés? demanda William

\- Non, vous resterez ensemble, dit leur mère en lui caressant la joue.

Un contrôleur, criait sur le quai, qu'il était temps pour les enfants d'embarquer dans le train qui les conduirait en sécurité mais les éloigneraient de leurs mères.

Leur mère les embrassa et Élena, prit ses frères par la main, les emmenant avec elle vers le train. William, se retourna une fois pour regarder derrière lui, cherchant désespérément après leur mère. Elena s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la contrôleuse de billets.

\- William, vient, dit Élena avec douceur. Tu te souviens, on reste ensemble, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ni craindre quoi que ce soit. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets!

William s'agrippa à Élena, comme s'il se raccrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. En voulant reprendre son trajet vers le contrôleur de billets, Élena heurta, sans le voir, un garçon blond qui devait avoir son âge. Lui-même était accompagné d'une petite fille à la mine triste.

\- Oh je suis désolé, dit Élena confuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il sans vraiment la regarder. Allez-y!

\- Merci! dit-elle doucement.

Les laissant passer devant eux, elle se retrouva plus rapidement devant le contrôleur, qui vérifia les billets, leurs noms de famille et la destination où ils devaient se rendre. Une fois vérifié, ils purent monter dans le train, avec l'aide d'un autre contrôleur qui aidait les plus petits à monter vu l'écart entre le quai de la gare et la porte menant au train. À l'intérieur du train, Élena et ses frères se postèrent à une fenêtre pour voir où se trouvait leur mère, ils la repérèrent assez facilement, elle parlait avec une autre mère qui gardait ses larmes pour elle afin de ne surement pas inquiéter ses propres enfants.

Le train s'ébranla au coup de sifflet, les enfants disaient au revoir à leurs mères dans des gestes frénétiques de leur bras et de leurs petites mains. Et lorsque le train passa la boucle, tous les enfants et leurs valises quittèrent les fenêtres pour trouver un compartiment de libre. Elena et ses frères, parcoururent trois compartiments avant de trouver un de libre, non sans rencontrer à nouveau le garçon blond et sa petite sœur qui était accompagné d'un garçon et d'une fille. Elena en conclure, qu'ils devaient être frère et sœur. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment vide et déposèrent les valises et les sacs dans le panier au-dessus de leur tête, les garçons s'assirent et regardèrent par la vitre, l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne disaient rien.

Les heures défilaient, les arrêts du train pour déposer les enfants à leur destination, se faisaient fréquents. Les jumeaux regardaient souvent Élena, lorsqu'ils voyaient des enfants être séparés de leur frère ou de leur sœur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman nous a dit que nous restions ensemble, dit Élena pour les rassurer. Nous ne risquons pas d'être séparé. Vous vous souvenez, on va chez tante Anne.

Ses paroles rassurèrent les jumeaux, qui finirent par s'endormir un peu. Elena regardait par la fenêtre du train, les heures défilaient, les paysages changeaient et elle se demandait si le trajet serait encore long.

Vers le début de l'après-midi, le contrôleur entra dans le compartiment.

\- Que les enfants qui descendent à Coombe Halt se dirigent vers les portes.

Elena réveilla ses frères, leur donna a chacun leurs petites valises et elle prit son sac et la plus grosse valise. Elle entraîna ses frères dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte la plus proche et lorsque le train s'immobilisa, ses frères descendirent les premiers l'attendant sur le quai tandis qu'elle les rejoignait.

Il y avait des autres enfants à l'autre bout du quai, ils étaient quatre et à bien y regarder, l'aîné ressemblait étrangement au garçon qu'elle avait bousculé par inadvertance à Londres et revu à nouveau dans le couloir, les deux autres enfants devaient être son frère et sa sœur. Car l'aînée, la regarda pendant un cours moment. Elena préféra chercher leur tante du regard, mais ne la trouva nulle pars sur le petit quai en bois blanc.

\- Où est tante Anne? demanda Alan.

\- Elle devrait être là, je suppose qu'elle va bientôt arriver, dit Élena.

\- Elena, dit une voix derrière eux.

Elena se retourna, une femme blonde et élégante se rapprochait d'eux. Elena mit un temps à la reconnaître, mais elle reconnut assez vite leur tante.

\- Tante Anne, dit Élena.

\- Comme tu as grandi, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Et les deux petits anges doivent être Alan et William.

\- Oui!

\- Allez venez, dit-elle, nous serons plus tranquilles dans la voiture pour parler.

Elle regarda les quatre enfants qui attendaient au bord du quai lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'eux.

\- Vous êtes les Pevensie? demanda tante Anne.

\- Oui, dit l'aîné des garçons.

\- J'ai croisé madame McCrady, elle va bientôt arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci, madame!

Tante Anne, tenait dans chacune de ses mains la main de l'un des petits avaient l'air heureux de connaître, un nouveau membre de la famille. Elle les entraîna un peu plus loin, où les attendait une voiture avec un chauffeur. Qui ouvrit la portière pour les laisser rentrer tous les quatre.

\- Qui est madame McCrady? demanda William.

\- La gouvernante du professeur qui vit à quelques mètres de mon domaine, répondit tante Anne.

\- Oh! dit William surprit.

Assis dans la voiture, tante Anne s'amusa à leur raconter, toutes ses aventures de jeunesse et ses souvenirs d'enfance avec leur mère. Le trajet, semblait long pour les jumeaux qui avait du mal à rester éveiller. Il était vrai, que les dernières nuits avaient été mouvementer pour tous les trois, les bombardements n'étaient pas très reposants surtout quand ceux-ci se déroulaient en pleine nuit, cela les forçait souvent à se lever et de courir jusqu'au bunker.

Le manoir, fut enfin en vue, la voiture remonta le long de l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte. Un intendant, se tenait bien droit en bas des marches du porche et s'approcha de la voiture, ouvrant la porte en tendant le bras à tante Anne. Elle mit sa main sur ses bras tendus, et sortit la première de la voiture. Les jumeaux sortirent de la voiture avec l'aide du majeur d'homme, qui les déposa à quelques centimètres de leur tante. Il tendit à nouveau son bras pour qu'Élena puisse sortir de la voiture. Timidement, elle déposa sa main sur ce bras et sortit de la voiture toujours aussi timide et gênée que la première fois.

\- Bonjour madame, le trajet fût-il agréable? demanda-t-il d'un ton terne.

\- Oui, Roger, vous pouvez emmener les bagages de nos petits invités dans leurs chambres, dit Anne toujours sur ce même ton doux.

\- Bien Madame!

Tante Anne, regardait les trois enfants d'un sourire doux.

\- Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur, dit-elle en prenant les mains des jumeaux.

Elena suivit, sa tante et observait le manoir, avec des yeux ronds et émerveiller. Montant les quelques marches en pierre, et une fois l'immense porte d'entrée franchie. Elena et ses frère furent émerveillé par la splendeur des lieux, sa mère lui avait une fois expliqué que le manoir appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations. Deux autres domestiques se trouvaient dans l'immense hall et s'inclinèrent devant leur tante.

\- Bienvenu, dit tante Anne. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ce manoir est aussi le vôtre, héritage d'une famille au long passée aisé. Je vous présente madame McLawling, elle sera votre gouvernante tout le long de votre séjour les garçons, elle a été aussi la nounou d'Elena quand votre sœur séjournait ici.

La dame fit une petite révérence et les garçons firent un petit signe de leurs petites mains.

\- Et à côté, c'est Andrew, il est majeur d'homme et vous pouvez lui demandez ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai pas prit de nounou pour toi Elena, étant plus grande que tes frère, cela ne servait à rien. Bon j'espère que vous avez faim!

\- Oh oui, dirent les garçons en cœur.

Tante Anne les entraîna dans la cuisine, et se mit à l'oeuvre.

\- Que voulez-vous? Vous devez avoir faim? Je peux faire des pancakes, des toasts à la confiture ou des oeufs avec du bacon? demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

\- Des pancakes, crièrent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Va pour les pancakes, dit tante Anne ravie.

Elena s'assit à la table et regardait les domestiques des cuisines s'affairer sur le menu de ce soir. Ils n'étaient pas étonnés de voir leur maîtresse préparer des pancakes. Lorsque tante Anne eut fini, les jumeaux et Élena mangèrent leur pile de bon cœur, le trajet du train, les avait fatigués mais aussi affamés. Tante Anne les regardait manger de bons cœurs, un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Après je vous montrerais vos chambres, dit-elle doucement.

C'était comme se sentir à la maison, même si la maison paraissait plus vaste. Elena et surement les jumeaux avaient déjà repéré certains endroits dans la maison où le potentiel serait incroyable au niveau des jeux.

Leur assiette vidée, ils suivirent tante Anne à l'étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en chêne.

\- Voici la chambre des jumeaux, ainsi vous ne serez pas séparé, dit Anne en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre des jumeaux comportait, deux lits à baldaquin disposé l'un à côté de l'autre avec deux chevaux à bascule et aussi des coffres à jouets au pied de leurs lits respectifs. Il y avait aussi deux armoires immenses aux décorations magnifiques. Les jumeaux coururent dans leur chambre, regardant dans l'armoire si leurs vêtements y étaient déjà. Et à leur grand étonnement, ils y étaient impeccablement ranger. Pendant que les jumeaux regardaient dans leur coffre à jouets, tante Anne, se dirigea vers la porte en face de celle des jumeaux et observait Élena avec un sourire.

\- Voici ta chambre, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elena resta un moment sur place devant la beauté de la chambre que tante Anne avait faite pour elle. Elle avait un coffre au pied de son lit baldaquin, qui était plus grand que celui des jumeaux. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, ouvrant le coffre elle y trouva des draps de lit doux comme la soie, avec une boîte contenant surement des choses secrètes.

\- C'est la boîte avec tous les petits dessins et même des lettres que tu me faisais étant petite, je les ai toute conservés dans cette boîte, dit Anne en souriant. Dans le coffre, il y a toujours le matériel dont tu t'étais servi pour construire une cabane dans la chambre, avec les étoiles et tout ce qu'il te faut. Je n'ai rien osé jeter, de peur que tu ne m'en veuille.

Les souvenirs revenaient, elle se souvenait de ses soirées d'été avant d'aller dormir ou tante Anne et sa mère lui lisaient des histoires magiques dans la cabane secrète qu'elles avaient appelée le château de la princesse Lune. Tante Anne avait d'ailleurs confectionné une robe, pour que la soi-disant princesse les invite à entrer à l'intérieur et puisse en profiter indéfiniment. Elena ouvrit la garde-robe dans un coin se trouvait ses vêtements qui pendaient impeccablement et de l'autre côté pendaient des petites robes cousues mains qui auraient pu être du moyen Âge. En prenant l'une des robes, elle eut un sourire discret.

\- C'est dommage, elle est trop petite maintenant, dit Élena doucement.

Les souvenirs remontaient, mais elle ne se souvenait plus du pourquoi sa mère les avait emmenés loin du manoir.

\- Tu sais ce qui a provoquer le départ de maman? demanda Élena.

\- Oui, dit tante Anne. Ta mère est partie avec ton père, lorsque notre mère est décédée, notre père reprochait à ta mère de s'être marié avec le mauvais partit. Curieusement, quand Elizabeth est partie, il a très vite regretté ses paroles et sa santé à décliner très vite. Le jour de son enterrement, j'ai demandé à Elizabeth de revenir, mais elle a refusé, elle m'a dit qu'il était temps pour nous deux de vivres nos vies séparées. J'ai gardé le manoir, et monté mon entreprise de vêtements avec une partie de l'héritage familiale et en même temps j'ai toujours regretté qu'il n'y avait plus de petit cri d'enfants ici.

\- Pourquoi, n'as-tu pas d'enfants?

\- La guerre m'a pris mon époux, je reçois de ses nouvelles tous les mois, mais je vis dans l'angoisse qu'il ne revienne pas.

\- Mon père aussi est parti à la guerre.

\- Alors ta maman, vit la même angoisse. Je vais te laisser t'installer, j'ai du travail à faire.

Tante Anne, sortit de la chambre et Élena s'assit sur le lit et observa les meubles. Ses frères, vinrent la voir quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça a l'air immense ici? dit Alan d'un air enjouer.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut, dit Élena en souriant.

\- On sera bien alors avec tante Anne, dit William.

\- Je pense que oui, dit Élena.

Les jumeaux se blottirent contre elle.

\- Maman, nous manquent, dit Alan.

\- Elle me manque à moi aussi, dit Élena en embrassant le front des jumeaux.

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire._

 _Je vous retrouve dans une quinzaine de jours pour le chapitre 2!_

 _Bisous à vous._


	3. Ch2 - La chute

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Tout d'abord merci, je tenais à remercier les trois followers qui suivent cette histoire! Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire, vous allez découvrir bientôt comment Elena est devenue Aelena et ensuite j'arriverais à ce qui s'annonce le plus passionnant et le plus amusant de l'histoire. Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisses lire ce chapitre qui pour ma part je trouve un peu court, et en relisant les premiers chapitre, j'ai trouvé quelques erreurs et un manque de précision à certains endroits. Je compte retravailler tout sa dans quelques jours pour profiter encore des documents tant qu'ils sont toujours là._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, et l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou d'une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **La chute**_

 _ **.**_

Le lendemain, lorsque Elena se leva, elle remarqua le ciel gris et terne, la pluie battante cognait contre les vitres laissant de traîner de gouttes perler sur sa surface. Les jumeaux qui auraient voulu jouer dehors dans l'immense jardin qui comportait un labyrinthe, boudaient devant les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Elena quant à elle, avait pris un livre, s'était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait, l'histoire d'un prince perdu et d'un royaume enchanté.

Leur tante Anne, passa la tête dans l'entre-baille de la porte et vint à s'asseoir près de la fenêtre où se tenaient les jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous amusez pas à lancer des avions en papier? demanda tante Anne.

\- C'est déjà fait! dirent les jumeaux en cœur en montrant les avions qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Ou le jeu de construction?

\- Déjà fait!

Tante Anne remarqua alors le bazar qu'ils avaient mis dans la bibliothèque et se mordit la lèvre. Elle pensa à Roger et aux femmes de ménage, qui ne seraient certainement pas ravis de ramasser tout ce bazar. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux, ce que sa sœur disait par le bonheur d'avoir des enfants, c'est qu'ils mettaient de la vie dans la maison. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée, autant mettre du bazar jusqu'au bout. Elena vit sa tante Anne, faire des aller et retour dans la bibliothèque, accrocher les avions en papier en bonne état, à l'aide de ficelles plus ou moins longues, au plafond. Elle attrapa des livres, qu'elle empila pour faire une sorte de ville. Les garçons la regardaient, subjuguer, et se mirent eux aussi à l'ouvrage et avec le jeu de construction, construisirent le plus grand château au milieu de la ville. Tante Anne prit des draps que l'une de se employer portait pour les ranger dans la penderie, sans que cette dernière ne disent un mot, et dressa une tente, où elle mit les coussins des fauteuils à l'intérieur.

\- Tu participes aussi Elena, dit tante Anne.

\- Tu as vraiment une âme d'enfant, dit Elena en souriant.

\- Je suis comme Peter Pan, je ne grandis pas, dit tante Anne dans un clin d'œil.

Les jumeaux faisaient voler les avions en passant eux-mêmes entrent les tours imaginant mille scénarios. Elena se laissa gagner par l'ambiance environnante et se drapa d'un drap de lit qui l'habilla comme une reine. Les garçons lui construisirent une couronne en papier et commencèrent à la poursuivre à travers la bibliothèque.

 **.**

Le temps passait et les jeux devenaient de plus en plus rares et bientôt les estomacs crièrent de faim.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est déjà l'heure de manger? dit tante Anne.

\- Il n'est pas encore quatre heures, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

Tante Anne se leva et entraîna les jumeaux avec elle. Leur parlant avec douceur et délicatesse. Peu importait l'heure qu'il était, mais quand les estomacs avaient faim, il fallait lui donner à manger.

\- Dépêches-toi, Elena, criait déjà son frère William depuis le couloir.

Elena se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'arrêta devant les marches, elle avait entendu un rire ou plusieurs venants du couloir et la voix d'un petit garçon.

\- Aelena, viens jouer avec moi, il a neigé!

Elena se dirigea vers la voix dans le couloir, elle sentit un léger toucher sur son épaule et elle fit transporter dans une vision de neige dans un immense parc, près d'un palais majestueux se trouvant entre des collines, une princesse jouant avec son frère à se lancer des boules de neige, à faire des bonhommes de neige et autres jeux lorsque ce genre de temps était possible. Le petit garçon, était vêtu d'habit qui semblait d'une autre époque, et la fille portait une magnifique robe bleu ciel qui se coupait en deux au niveau de la jupe, sur les bords des motifs cousus avec du fil doré et le jupon était de couleur or, tout, une cape bleu nuit avec des motifs cousus de fil d'or représentant des étoiles et un croissant de lune venait compléter sa tenue. Curieusement, Elena trouvait que la robe ressemblait à celle dans son coffre à jouets.

\- Elena! appela Alan qui se trouvait au-dessus des escaliers et la regardait bizarrement. tout va bien?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en regardant son frère, puis en regardant le couloir où elle avait eu sa vision, elle remarqua qu'il était redevenu ce qu'il était.

\- Viens manger, tante Anne va préparer des brownies, dit Alan exciter.

\- J'arrive! dit Elena.

Elena fit demi-tour et réentendit les rires. Le rire d'une fille... le même que ceux de sa vision.

\- Elena, dit la voix rieuse de la jeune fille.

Elena se rapprochait doucement, les rire venait des escaliers. Mais arriver au-dessus, tout devint silencieux. Pensant que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, elle descendit les quatre premières marcher puis s'arrêta sur le premier palier car elle entendait à nouveau le rire de la fille.

\- Elena, viens, disait la voix dans un murmure.

C'est alors qu'Elena sentit quelqu'un la pousser, Elena se trébucha d'abord dans le tapis essayant de se rattraper à la rampe de l'escalier sans y arriver, ensuite elle essaya de se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, sa tête heurta lourdement le sol dans un léger craquement.

Elle entendit quelqu'un dire :

\- je suis désolé!

Les rires lointains féminins en échos dans sa tête, Elena regardait le plafond, elle sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Et ensuite, les voix de sa famille et du membre du personnel tout autour d'elle résonnaient en plus des rires et des appels d'un petit garçon qui cherchait sa sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise et que tout tourne autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Elle repensa à la voix du petit garçon qui appelait sa sœur...

Comment s'appelait-elle?

Et soudain le prénom lui revint en mémoire.

 _Aelena_...

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Aelena observait cette famille, Elena lui ressemblait physiquement ce qui confirmait ce qu'Aslan lui avait demandé, c'était elle qui devrait prendre sa place dans son corps, peut-être sera-t-elle meilleur princesse qu'elle ne le fût. Durant un mois entier, sa mère avait prié Aslan de sauver Aelena et lorsqu'il apparut, il annonça l'inévitable seul la venue des rois et reines à Narnia pourrait briser la magie de la sorcière. Mais le corps d'Aelena gelait de plus en plus et son âme petit à petit ne pouvant rester dans ce corps froid et sorti doucement de son enveloppe charnelle. Aelena comprit que c'était bientôt la fin pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère ne meure pas sa faute. Aslan proposa à Aelena de trouver une personne qui lui ressemblait, son âme serait plus ou moins la même et cela réconfortait la princesse. Mais Aslan, lui avait bien expliqué que ce serait à celle qu'elle avait choisie de vivre avec les souvenirs qui demeuraient dans le corps d'Aelena et qu'elle prendrait entièrement sa place, tandis qu'elle disparaîtrait complètement dans l'âme de celle choisit.

Aelena observait le dénommé Elena, leurs noms se ressemblaient, curieux comme la partie d'elle vivant dans ce monde lui ressemblait. Elle vit la jeune fille quitter la pièce avec ses deux frères. Aelena aussi avait eu deux frères avant que l'un d'eux ne disparaisse, voler par une horrible personne. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à s'en remettre et ce qu'avait fait Aelena n'allait pas tarder à sonner le glas de la reine d'Archenland.

Curieusement la jeune princesse, avait envie de prendre la main d'Elena pour lui faire sentir sa présence au-dessus des escaliers. Aelena attira Elena dans les couloirs par ses rires, et toucha son épaule, la propulsant dans ses souvenirs, les souvenirs d'une enfance joyeuse dans les neiges d'Archenland pendant l'hiver. Lorsque Elena se dirigea à nouveau vers les escaliers, Aelena prononça son prénom à plusieurs reprises, comme un requiem de ce qui allait suivre. Aelena s'en voulait de devoir faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elena se retourna et au moment de descendre les escaliers, Aelena regarda une dernière fois Elena.

\- Je suis désolé... dit Aelena.

Aelena poussa d'un geste ferme Elena qui se trébucha le pied dans un revers du tapis, dégringola à travers les escaliers en essayant de se protéger tant bien que mal la tête, qui malgré tout heurta l'une des marches et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol du hall. La tante d'Elena se précipita alors sur elle, la secouant, les jumeaux regardaient le corps de leur sœur inerte sur le sol. Aelena savait qu'elle n'était pas morte, elle pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur.

C'est alors qu'elle fit ramener en arrière, dans une immense plaine, elle s'assit à côté d'Elena endormie dans l'herbe. Aslan observait les deux filles au loin, Aelena savait qu'une fois Elena et elle aurait conclu leur promesse, Aslan prendrait le relaie. Elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées, Elena n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et ensuite, se serait à elle de vivre le reste de sa vie, Aelena disparaîtrait en elle, la guidant du mieux qu'elle peut. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si les deux filles étaient si différentes.

 **.**

Elena sentait la chaleur sur son visage, la douceur du vent le long de son corps, c'était si agréable. Il faisait si beau dehors, elle garda les yeux fermer un moment profitant un maximum de l'air pur et frais. Elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et si c'était sa le paradis, il semblait très agréable.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux si tu le souhaites, dit une voix féminine qui ressemblait curieusement à la sienne.

Elena ouvrit les yeux, le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage lui faisait face. Tout semblait plus lumineux ici et pourquoi se trouvait-elle dehors? Elena se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à l'Angleterre ici. Des forêts au loin, et une immense pleine avec un palais au loin.

\- Où est-ce que je suis? demanda Élena

\- Tu es dans le vrai Narnia, tu l'oublieras bientôt, dit la voix féminine.

\- Le vrai Narnia? C'est une sorte de paradis? demanda Élena.

\- Du point de vue de ton monde, ça pourrait l'être, dit Aelena. Si tu regardes au loin, ton monde est représenté aussi.

Elena regarda vers l'horizon et vit son monde au loin, sa cher Londres, elle aurait voulu courir pour y retourner, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait une mission importante à accomplir. Elena observait l'endroit où elle se trouvait et vit un lion au loin, il était majestueux et bien calme.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir ton monde? demanda Aelena.

\- Quelque chose me fais penser que j'ai une mission à accomplir, ça me fait hésiter, répondit Elena.

\- Je peux comprendre, tu as raison, dit Aelena. Si tu avais été tentée par le paradis de ton monde, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire marche arrière et tu serais resté bloqué.

\- Nous sommes déjà bloqués, dit Elena en soupirant.

\- Pour le moment! Mais si tu acceptes ce que je te propose, tu sortiras du vrai Narnia, tu l'oublieras et mèneras une tout autre vie.

Elena tourna le visage vers la provenance de la voix, et eut le plus grand choc de sa vie. La fille lui ressemblait tellement, elle portait une robe bleu ciel, avec des motifs dorés sur la robe et le buste, avec une sorte de long manteau sans manches bleus foncé avec des étoiles et la lune brodée d'or et d'argent.

\- C'est bizarre... dit Elena.

\- Que je te ressemble autant? dit la fille.

\- Oui!

\- Ce n'est pas si étrange quand on sait, qu'une partie de ton âme et la mienne sont liées.

\- Lier?

\- C'est une trop longue histoire à raconter...

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Je me nomme Aelena, Princesse du royaume d'Archenland, fille du roi et de la reine lune, j'ai deux frères, mais si tu acceptes, tu vivras seulement avec l'un d'entre eux.

\- L'un d'entre eux?

\- Le jumeaux de mon frère Corrin à été enlever, quelques mois après sa naissance.

\- Je suis désolé!

\- C'est du passer...

\- Je m'appelle...

\- Elena, comme moi, tu as deux frères, tu as dû quitter ta cher Londres natale pour échapper à la guerre qui règne dans ton monde. Je t'ai observé durant trois semaines.

\- C'est toi qui m'as poussé dans les escaliers!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix! Il faut que tu prennes ma place à Archenland.

\- Pourquoi?

Aelena lui expliqua toute son histoire, y compris sa plus grosse erreur, ce qu'un dénommé Aslan lui avait dit et pourquoi il était important que ce soit Elena qui prenne sa place. Elena l'écoutait, elle comprit énormément de chose sur Aelena et trouvait que la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au physique mais aussi à certains traits de leurs personnalités.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as commis une erreur et je suis la seule qui puisse te venir en aide. Mais je ne connais rien au rôle de princesse!

\- Je te guiderais, puisque je serais toujours avec toi!

\- Mais tu disais que ton âmes disparaîtrait?

\- Oui, dans la tienne! Tu n'es pas victime du sort de la sorcière blanche, moi si, mon âme fusionnera avec la tienne et te guidera dans les différents protocoles. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose?

\- Quoi?!

\- Soit meilleurs princesse que je ne l'ai pas été, car ma mère se meurt par ma faute.

Elena réfléchit un instant, la majeure partie d'elle-même avait déjà accepté la proposition bizarre d'Aelena et une autre part d'elle, lui disait de refusé, ce qui signifierait de laisser mourir la princesse. Mais Elena rêvait d'aventure et elle pesa le pour et le contre, elle vivrait dans un autre monde sans savoir ce qui se passerait dans le sien.

\- Avant que je n'accepte, j'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passer dans mon monde pendant que je serais dans le tien? demanda Elena

\- Je savais que tu poserais cette question, dit Aelena en souriant. Le temps entre ton monde et celui d'où je viens s'écoule de manière très différente! J'ai passé trois semaines dans le tien alors que dans le mien il s'est écoulé deux mois. Pour le moment, c'est assez relatif, mais en y passant plus longtemps il ne devrait s'écouler que quelques heures dans ton monde alors que passerait une vie dans le mien, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'Aslan m'a raconté.

\- Qui est Alsan?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt! Mais peux-tu me le promettre?

Elena prit en compte les révélations sur la façon dont le temps s'écoulait entre les deux mondes, si une vie était équivalente à une heure alors, elle ne resterait pas dans le coma longtemps. En elle-même sa soif d'aventure, avait déjà accepté et la deuxième partie d'elle-même céda sous la pression de la première.

\- Je te le promets!

Elena et Aelena se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient l'une et l'autre et dans un même mouvement, elles se prirent dans les bras. C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit à l'intérieur du corps d'Elena, elle sentit l'âme d'Aelena se mêler à la sienne.

\- N'oublie jamais d'être meilleure princesse que je ne l'ai été, dit la voix d'Aelena dans un murmure.

\- Je te le promets! murmura Élena.

Les yeux clos, Elena sentait son âme flotter, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, la peur surement de découvrir un endroit horrible.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, fille d'Ève, dit une voix profonde, et grave à la limite entre l'humain et l'animal.

Elena ouvrit les yeux, tout autour d'elle c'était le noir complet, la seule forme visible se trouvait devant elle, un immense lion lui faisait face, comme celui qu'elle avait vu dans le vrai Narnia. Elle sentit la peur l'effleurer, mais cette sensation s'évapora aussitôt. Tout son être lui criait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

\- Où suis-je?

\- Tu seras bientôt de retour à Archenland, petite princesse.

\- Mais je suis...

Qui était-elle? Elena, Aelena, son cerveau avait du mal à suivre. Elle était deux personnes, qui avaient vécu dans deux mondes séparer, mais ses deux âmes ne faisaient qu'une seule personne.

\- Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, dit la jeune fille

\- Tu le sauras très vite.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je tenir mon rôle si je ne sais même pas qui je suis!

\- Tu découvriras ton vrai toi très vite! Ferme les yeux, maintenant!

La jeune fille faisait confiance au lion devant elle et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son souffle sur elle, et le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Et d'un coup tout s'arrêta.

Ce que ne savait pas la jeune fille, c'est qu'au même moment, une petite fille pénétrait à Narnia pour la première fois, libérant en partie la princesse ensorcelé du charme de la sorcière blanche.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, la suite est pour dans deux petites semaines le 19 Mars._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir et sa nous encourage pour la suite._

 _Bisou à vous_

 _Emy_


	4. Ch3 - Le réveil

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Tout d'abord merci, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui on mit des reviews, cela fait plaisir à lire! Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps pour la suite mais je me suis retrouver un peu prise dans une spirale qui m'a plonger dans des angoisse profonde et qui me bloquait au niveau de l'écriture. J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **lrschase :** _Non non l'histoire n'est pas à l'arrêt, j'ai juste mis plus de temps à écrire la suite à cause de tous les soucis que je site plus haut. Sinon voici la suite, avec ce troisième chapitre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite. Vraiment désolé j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 **mlanie :** _Vraiment c'est la première fois... J'utilise très souvent cette trame, car sa me laisse plus de place pour l'imagination dans mes fanfictions. Il y aura des histoires ou je n'utiliserai pas cette trame mais sa n'empêche pas mon imagination de prendre le dessus. Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, et l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou d'une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy_

* * *

 **.**

 **3**

 **Le réveil**

 **.**

Le jeune prince Corin se tenait près de sa sœur, ou du moins, le corps froid de sa sœur aînée, il lui en voulait parfois de l'avoir laissé seul dans ce palais, lui qui devrait un jour régner alors qu'il rêvait de voyager et de découvrir le monde. Il venait souvent la voir entre deux cours avec son précepteur. Depuis l'enterrement de leur mère, Corin venait souvent parler à sa sœur. Trois semaines passèrent, et des bruits de couloir se faisaient entendre, que ce soit par les habitants Archenlandais ou les gardes surveillant la frontière ou les réfugier Narniens. Ce bruit était celui, qu'un fils d'Adam et une fille d'Ève avaient pénétré dans Narnia, et qu'il y en aurait encore deux autres qui se cachaient quelque part. Corin n'avait pas prêté attention au départ, il pensait que la prophétie de Narnia, n'avait rien à voir avec leur pays. Mais la semaine dernière, le corps de sa sœur complètement gelée avait montré un signe de réchauffement au niveau du bout de ses doigts. Corin en avait parlé à son père, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulut entendre. Alors, le jeune prince venait tous les jours voir le corps inanimé et guettait un signe de vie, il notait tout dans un carnet, sa dernière évaluation en date remontait à hier soir, il avait écrit :

" 19h30 :

 _Les mains d'Aelena ont repris une certaine température mais le reste du corps reste bleu! Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre avant de perdre à nouveau espoir._ "

Désespérer il nota son évaluation du jour, rien de neuf, à croire que le sortilège de la sorcière avait du mal à se briser. Il déposa son carnet sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre.

\- Encore une journée sans toi, Aelena, dit-il tristement.

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune prince Corin fut témoin d'une curieuse scène dans les couloirs du palais. Plusieurs réfugiés Narnien, observaient ce qui se passait dans la salle du trône. Il savait que son père s'entretenait avec Aslan, le grand lion, il passa entre les narniens et regarda le lion et son père discuté.

\- Donc, la prophétie est en train de s'accomplir, dit le roi d'Archenland.

\- Oui, j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible des réfugiers Narniens, dit Aslan.

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient, je leur ai accordé l'asile, je ne me vois pas leur interdire de défendre leurs pays pour une juste cause. Après tout, nous avons nous-mêmes eu quelques victimes de la reine.

\- Comme Aelena, dit Corin en colère.

\- Jeune prince, dit le lion respectueusement en regardant Corin.

\- Aslan! répondit le jeune garçon avec respect.

\- Oui, comme votre sœur, jeune prince, dit Aslan avec douceur. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous risquez de la trouver changer.

\- Comment cela? questionna Corin.

\- Le sort de la sorcière a considérablement affaibli l'âme de votre sœur, qui a cherché une autre personne pour la remplacer. Leurs âmes sont jumelles, elles sont en tout point identique.

\- Vous m'aviez prévenu qu'Aelena risquait d'être trop faible que pour se réapproprier son corps, dit le roi lune. Ma femme, m'avait aussi prévenu qu'un drame risquait d'arriver le jour de sa naissance. En réalité son âme jumelle...

\- Votre Altesse! s'exclama une voix féminine dans le couloir.

La nourrice de sa sœur pénétra sans mal dans la salle, les curieux s'étaient écarté pour laisser la femme d'un certain âge passer. Aslan regarda la femme d'un œil brillant, comme s'il savait déjà la nouvelle qu'elle allait annoncer. Corin sentit la nervosité le gagné, son père le roi restait impassible en face d'Aslan, regardant la femme d'un regard doux et inquiet.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, nanny? demanda le roi dans une grande douceur.

-C'est la princesse... dit-elle dans un souffle. Aelena... elle s'est réveillé... et elle est assise sur son lit...

Corin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était impossible, hier encore, le corps de sa sœur n'avait pas bougé et était aussi froid que de la glace. Une émotion furtive passa dans les yeux du roi, qui avait du mal à croire que sa fille était réveillée.

\- Vous devriez aller la voir, dit Aslan.

\- Oui, venez, nous allons continuer cette discussion en marchant, dit le roi.

 **.**

Elena s'était bien réveillé dans le corps d'Aelena, Aelena princesse d'Archenland. Elena s'était d'abord senti perdue par les décors de cette chambre immense avec une bibliothèque incroyablement immense qui longeait deux des murs, un coin où elle pourrait se préparer, des meubles aussi beaux que confortables, enfin quand elle les aurait essayés, elle les trouverait surement confortables. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé, elle remarqua qu'une chose, les dessins au plafond, la lune et des étoiles réunie en constellation absolument magnifique. Son esprit et les deux âmes ensembles ne se disputaient pas le corps, mais elle avait encore du mal à en prendre le contrôle.

" _Le fait que tu te sois assise, prouve que le sortilège de la sorcière est en train de faiblir,_ dit Aelena dans son esprit"

" _Oui, et aussi que je me sois réveillé, mais c'est bizarre de se réveiller dans un endroit et un corps qui n'est pas le sien_ , pensa Élena "

" _Tu vas t'y habituer! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et puis je suis encore là pour t'aider_ "

" _Oui!_ "

" _La femme qui était présente dans la chambre et qui a courue comme une furie dès que l'on s'est réveillé c'est Nanny, ma nourrice et préceptrice. Tu dois l'appeler_ madame _durant tes cours et après tu peux l'appeler Nanny lorsque vous n'êtes que toutes les deux._ "

" _Tu faisais ça, tout le temps?_ "

" _Non, je l'appellais madame tout le temps, au final elle a arrêté d'être gentille avec moi, car je la prenais souvent de haut_."

" _Je vais devoir réparer combien de tes erreurs?_ "

" _Beaucoup trop pour être comptés !_ "

Elena avait senti l'amertume et la tristesse dans ses dernières paroles. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un homme droit et d'un jeune garçon qui suivait derrière. Elena comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le père, d'Aelena, il était habillé de manière raffiner et fut choqué de voir à quel point ce dernier semblait âgé.

\- Père, dit-elle doucement.

\- Mon enfant, te voici réveillé, dit le roi en entrant dans la pièce.

Le petit garçon la regardait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elena le regardait, il ressemblait tant à ses deux frères, elle vint à se demander comment leurs deux familles se ressemblaient tant.

Le lion, qu'elle avait vu dans l'autre monde était présent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Aslan ! dit Aelena respectueusement.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Princesse, dit le lion dans un sourire.

" J'y crois pas, il est là! s'exclama la voix d'Aelena dans sa tête. Ça signifie que la prophétie était vrai, ils sont arrivés à Narnia..."

Elena fit taire les penser d'Aelena qui semblait de plus en plus hystérique par l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda le roi d'Archenland.

\- Encore un peu fatiguée, mais je me sens plutôt bien, dit la princesse avec douceur.

\- Le sortilège de la sorcière est en train de disparaître? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oui, répondit Aslan. La venue des rois et reines de Narnia est en train de faire diminuer les pouvoirs de la sorcière.

\- C'est un vrai miracle qu'Aelena, aille réussir à tenir jusqu'à leur venue, dit le roi en s'asseyant sur le lit. Son corps, semblait de plus en plus froid et était presque sans vie.

Elena sentit la main du roi se poser sur la sienne, un geste doux, paternel, et elle sentait le soulagement et l'énorme tristesse qui accompagnait ce geste. Aelena tiqua à ce geste.

\- Que je suis soulagé de constater que tu vas bien, dit le roi en la regardant davantage. Ta mère serait si heureuse...

" _Je n'ai pas vu ma mère?_ s'inquiéta Aelena. _Demande-lui où est ma mère?_

" _Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me parler deux minutes_ , siffla Élena"

Sa tête bouillonnait, et elle avait l'impression qu'Aelena prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer, c'était déjà assez dur pour elle de se faire passer pour une princesse sans que celle-ci en rajoute une couche. Elle se focalisa sur la main du roi, celui qu'elle allait considérer comme son père, il fallait qu'elle s'approprie la vie d'Aelena, elle savait que l'esprit de la princesse l'aiderait dans cette tâche. Et soudain, elle sentit son corps faiblir, le sortilège essayait de reprendre le dessus et l'affaiblissait considérablement.

\- Nous devrions la laisser se reposer, dit Aslan.

\- Vous avez raison, dit le roi. Reposes-toi, tu es encore trop faible pour le moment.

Elena attrapa un pan du long manteau du roi, pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Où est mère? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aelena, tu devrais te reposer, dit le roi dont le visage semblait soudain accablé par la tristesse.

" O _h non! Elle est morte!_ dit Aelena d'un un souffle."

" _Je suis désolé..._ dit Élena affecter par cette nouvelle.

 _Je l'ai tuée... c'est entièrement de ma faute._ "

Elle aurait tant voulu rencontrer la reine d'Archenland, lui demander des conseils. Mais cet espoir s'en était allé et la fatigue l'emportait sur sa propre curiosité. Elle se recoucha abattue et peiner de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur ce monde qui l'appelait, à être découvert. Elena sentit la peine et le chagrin l'étreindre, la peine d'Aelena pour la disparition de sa mère. La princesse, n'était pas sans cœur après tout. Mais elle devait se faire une raison, ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais été très patiente, mais elle serait prête à l'apprendre pour pouvoir bénéficier de ce que ce monde avait à lui faire découvrir et à lui apporter... Elle irait mieux très vite.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, la fatigue regagnait son corps, tout comme le sortilège de la sorcière blanche qui essayait de reprendre le dessus malgré tout. Elena ferma les yeux et pensa à toutes les découvertes qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle irait mieux. Un monde entier à découvrir, mais avant il fallait que le sortilège disparaît.

" _Seul les deux fils d'Adam et les deux filles d'Ève, seront en mesure de briser le sortilège de la sorcière blanche, en même temps que de la vaincre et ramener la paix à Narnia._ "

Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'elle eut, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

21h00 : Aelena c'est bien réveiller, ma sœur est réveillé! Je n'avais donc pas imaginé que son corps se réchauffait... Aelena est revenue! Par les étoiles et par Aslan... merci!

La seule ombre c'est qu'elle est encore victime du sortilège de la sorcière. Mais sa magie diminue, l'espoir renaît dans le cœur des Narniens et des Archenlandais. Le peuple va répandre la nouvelle que leur princesse est réveillée. Les Narniens clament l'arrivée des deux fils d'Adam et des deux filles d'Ève. Lorsque la sorcière tombera, je me réjouis de découvrir les héros de Narnia et les nôtres car sans leur arrivée, Aelena serait morte à l'heure qu'il est...

Par les étoiles, je n'en reviens toujours pas...

 _Extrait du carnet du Prince Corin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Élena reprit des forces peu à peu. Avec l'aide de la nourrice, qui l'aidait à rester debout de temps à autre, Élena dans ce corps n'arrivait plus à rester couché, il fallait qu'elle marche, qu'elle découvre son nouvel environnement pour l'accepter au mieux.

\- Doucement princesse! dit la nourrice sur un ton doux et sévère. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez.

Les domestiques autour d'elle l'observaient, Élena en profitait pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et les domestiques lui répondaient interloquer et en même temps ravi de ce changement.

" _N'en fais pas trop quand même!_ dit Aelena en riant"

" _Je m'efforce de rétablir ce que tu as oublié_ , dit Élena en disant bonjour à une domestique qui faisait les poussières sur les statues."

La voix d'Aelena se tût dans sa tête. Par moments Élena trouvait cela agréable de se retrouver un peu seule dans son esprit. Les domestiques du palais, la regardaient souvent avec des yeux ronds. Des bruits circulaient dans les couloirs, que le sort qu'avait vaincu la princesse Aelena, lui avait fait perdre l'esprit ou que le sortilège lui avait servi de leçon. Ils étaient loin de se douter que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait dans le corps de leur princesse.

\- Nous devrions retourner dans votre chambre, Princesse, conseilla la nourrice.

\- Encore quelques mètres, dit Aelena en souriant, s'il te plaît!

\- Princesse, je ne pense pas que cela soit très raisonnable de...

\- Je constate que tu vas de plus en plus loin dans ton rétablissement Aelena, dit une petite voix aiguë.

Aelena/Élena se retourna, le jeune Corin se tenait quelque mètre plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à ton cours avec ton précepteur? demanda Aelena en haussant un sourcil.

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé, Aelena lui apprit énormément sur leur manière de vivre. Elle lui expliqua comment se comporter, comment parler et surtout elle lui raconta ses souvenirs dans le château, elle lui avait fait voir des souvenirs heureux et plus malheureux.

\- Non, mon cours est dans quelques minutes, dit Corin en souriant.

\- Si votre père vous voit ici, vous allez encore avoir des ennuis, jeune prince, dit Nanny.

\- J'appuie Nana, elle a raison!

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, mais je constate que tu te portes mieux, dit Corin en souriant.

\- Corin, je vais mieux, même si j'aimerais aller mieux tout de suite.

La jeune fille sentit son corps s'engourdir d'un coup, et ses jambes cédèrent légèrement sous elle. Corin se précipita pour rattraper sa sœur, mais c'est sa nourrice qui la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Et voilà, jeune fille, à trop poussez vous vous fatiguer, dit-elle avec douceur et inquiétude. Et vous, jeune prince, dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours avant de vous faire gronder!

\- Bien Nanny, dit Corin déçu. Veille à ce qu'Aelena se repose!

\- Je vais y veillez, dit Nanny en souriant. Allons-y!

Aelena/Élena, du se faire une raison, elle sentait son corps fatiguer, elle avait encore trop forcé. D'un hochement de tête, elle prit le bras de sa nourrice et se résigna à retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, dit la nourrice, votre frère plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est un brave, petit.

\- Oui! Il est adorable, même si je me suis déjà disputé pleins de fois avec lui.

\- Aucun frère et sœur, ne peuvent empêcher de se disputer, c'est ainsi! Je m'inquiéterai plus si vous ne vous disputiez pas de temps à autre.

" _Tu ne t'es jamais disputé avec tes deux frères?_ demanda Aelena en pensée"

" _Si! Des millions de fois..._ dit Élena. _Mais ils ont plus facilement raisons, lorsqu'ils sont deux à s'en prendre à toi._ "

La voix d'Aelena résonna dans sa tête en un rire amusée. Malgré leur mode de vie différent, elle se ressemblait énormément.

\- Nana! appela la princesse.

" _Demande-lui pour ma mère?_ questionna Aelena."

\- Où est mère?

Le regard de la nourrice semblait plus triste.

\- Princesse, votre mère à tenter de vous sauver, mais elle y a laissé sa santé et sa vie, dit la nourrice tristement.

\- C'est donc de ma faute! dit Élena plus désespérer que jamais.

" _C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû passer cette foutue barrière_ , dit Aelena dans sa tête"

\- Non Votre Altesse, ne vous en voulez pas pour ce qui est passer, votre mère était déjà souffrante la maladie qui la rongeait et ce qui vous et arrivez à mettre un terme au peu de force qui lui restait, dit la nourrice avec un sourire. Est-ce que vous vous sentez la force de faire encore quelques pas?

" _Elle était malade?_ demanda Élena en pensée"

" _Oui!_ dit Aelena dans un souffle. _Mais elle avait l'air d'aller mieux et je ne pensais pas..._ "

La voix d'Aelena se brisa, elle s'en voulait, elle prenait toute la responsabilité de ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là.

\- Je pense que pour aujourd'hui, cela sera suffisant, dit Aelena en souriant.

\- C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la petite fille joyeuse qui avait tant besoin de moi.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait du tort...

\- Ce n'est rien, Princesse, cela arrive à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs, vous plus que tout autres. Les erreurs du passé, doivent nous servir de leçon pour le futur.

\- Tu as raison!

Une certaine agitation régnait dans les couloirs, lorsque tout d'un coup elle sentit quelques choses disparaître subitement en elle. La jeune fille, du se retenir à sa nourrice pour éviter la chute.

\- Princesse tout va bien? demanda la nourrice.

Un bruit courait dans les couloirs, la sorcière blanche était morte, c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire un domestique à un autre en passant près d'eux.

" _Aelena?_ appela-t-elle dans sa tête"

Mais elle ne lui répondait plus...

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Et ensuite, elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur se propager dans son corps, elle ressentait les mains chaudes de sa nourrice qui la maintenait debout, tous les sons devinrent plus intenses et même sa vision s'améliora. Son corps autrefois engourdit reprenait vie et le sortilège de la sorcière semblait avoir disparu. Elle ne sentait plus le froid latent au fond d'elle-même, qui attendait de causer d'autres ravages en elle. Ce dernier avait bien disparu... Aelena se redressa doucement, elle sentait son énergie revenir, ses forces la regagnaient peu à peu.

Une narnienne s'approcha d'elle, et déposa ses deux mains sur le visage de la princesse.

\- La sorcière Blanche est morte, dit-elle en souriant.

La phrase fit écho en elle et Élena sentit l'esprit d'Aelena s'agiter de bonheur, d'être délivré du sortilège. Corin, sauta sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer son frère contre elle. Ce dernier parlait si vite, qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait, le château était en liesse. Et Aelena, se dirigea vers la salle du trône au pas de course.

Son corps n'était plus habitué à ce genre d'exercice et elle dû reprendre ses forces avant d'entrée dans la salle. Son père, le roi lune, la regarda, lui et ses conseillers mais aussi une délégation de Carlomen.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, Aelena que ce passe-t-il? demanda le roi surpris de la voir debout.

La délégation de Carlomen se dirigea vers l'immense hall, pour retourner dans leurs appartements. Certains saluèrent la princesse, d'autres l'ignorèrent complètement et elle n'y prêta guère plus d'attention.

\- Vous n'entendez pas père? dit Aelena.

Des carillons aux frontières entre Narnia et Archenland résonnaient à travers le pays tout entier, propageant la nouvelle au travers des contrées.

\- Les carillons de la frontière entre Narnia et Archenland, dit un conseiller surpris de les entendre résonner à nouveau. Cela signifie...

\- Que la prophétie Narnienne c'est réaliser, dit le roi. Ils ont réussi!

\- La sorcière est morte! s'exclama un conseiller aux cheveux grisonnants.

Le roi se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ces bras.

\- Te voilà sauvé ma fille, dit le roi.

Aelena ne put retenir ses larmes, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son père, profitant de sa chaleur et de son étreinte. Tandis qu'autour d'eux, les habitants et réfugier narniens étaient en liesse par cette nouvelle, qui annonçait bien des changements.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre!_

 _Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier la suite. Mais sachez que le chapitre 4 est actuellement en cours d'écriture, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Bisous et au plaisir de vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre!_

 _Emy_


	5. Ch4 - Princesse d'Archenland

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Et voici le chapitre 4, cela avance doucement mais surement surtout que l'histoire va commencer à devenir intéressante (enfin surtout pour moi). Alors sachez que c'est le dernier chapitre avant au moins la mi-juillet. Je pars en vacance le 2 Juillet, et comme je dois encore mettre d'autres chapitre en ligne sur mes autres histoires. Cela risque d'être plus compliquer. Mais dès mon retour, je me suis programmer des journées d'écritures pour chacune de mes histoires, et comme c'est elle qui sera la première à être mise en ligne, je dois m'arranger dans mes jours. Mais je vous expliquerais tout cela en bas du chapitre._

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **lrschase :** _Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait plaisir et sa donne beaucoup de courage pour écrire la suite de l'histoire! Voici ma réponse à ton commentaire : Tout d'abord, si j'ai mis une sorte de rupture dans le chapitre 3, c'est pour marquer une sorte de renouveau, une nouvelle ère. Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite avec ce nouveau chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, et l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou d'une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **Princesse d'Archenland**_

 _ **.**_

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent que fêté et autres festivités pour célébrer la victoire d'Aslan et des rois et reines sur la sorcière blanche. Le roi Lune, avait tenu à ce que les narniens comme les archenlandais puissent célébrer en toute quiétude le retour des temps de paix.

Aelena s'était fait plus discrète, à croire que ce qu'elle avait appris à Élena s'arrêtait là. Cela faisait une semaine que la prophétie s'était réalisée et la jeune fille qui apprenait toujours à être princesse, allait et venait dans les couloirs du palais. Souvent arrêté par les domestiques, pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire pour les prochaines festivités qui auraient lieu le soir même. Elena prenait un malin plaisir à diriger tout ce petit monde dans les prochaines festivité et se demandait si son rôle ne consistait qu'à cela.

" _Oui entre autres,_ dit soudainement la voix d'Aelena dans sa tête."

Aelena bondit de stupeur que ce soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

" _Au nom d'Aslan, pourrais-tu arrêter de me faire peur comme cela_ , pensa Élena"

" _Oh je constate que tu commences à parler comme nous, ce n'est pas mal, ils se poseront moins de question_ , dit Aelena dans un sourire amusé. _Isoles-toi dans ta chambre, il faut que je te parle!_ "

Aelena donna les dernières directives pour la soirée de ce soir et sortit de la salle, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra comme lui avait appris Aelena et se retrouva dans son esprit, la véritable apparut Aelena devant elle. Aelena portait la robe bleu clair, qu'elle lui avait vue la première fois. C'était curieux qu'elle se souvenait de leur rencontre mais pas de l'endroit.

\- De quoi désirais-tu me parler? demanda Élena.

\- De ton rôle de princesse, c'est vrai que les trois quarts du temps il ne se résume qu'à cela, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que père te demandera surement de partir dans les différents villages pour garder le soutien de la population, dit Aelena en souriant.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne le faisais pas?

\- Tu as raison, mais tu me l'as promis.

\- Et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse. Donc je le ferais, si je dois devenir une meilleure princesse que tu ne l'as été.

\- Je suppose que père va t'envoyer dans les villages en bordure de la frontière avec Narnia. Il te donnera tout un itinéraire, que tu devras respecter à la lettre, ce qui risque d'être ennuyeux et pénible.

\- Qui te dit que je vais trouver cela pénible?

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer mener à bien ton rôle de princesse, dit Aelena en souriant.

Aelena lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les coutumes archenlandaises, les discours que les conseillers lui auront préparés à l'avance, la garde-robe que les domestiques auront sélectionnée pour chaque village, robe de bal comprise et surtout le soutien inconditionnel de Nanny, qui serait surement du voyage.

\- Attention avec Nanny, si tu veux faire la visite de l'endroit sans elle, tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts, dit Aelena en souriant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Seules les visites officielles comptent.

\- Sympathique!

\- Lors des bals, essaye de danser avec le plus de monde possible dans la classe politique, il n'y a rien de plus important. Sa montre que la capitale, se préoccupe des petites bourgades.

\- Bien! Autres choses?

\- Si tu veux semer Nanny, fais-le un peu avant minuit, elle ronflera comme un ours sauvage et tu pourras t'éclipser plus facilement.

\- Mais tu m'as dit...

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais tu ne le feras qu'à Lindorm, il y a une chute d'eau magnifique qui sépare Narnia, d'Archenland, on raconte que ceux qui sont destinés à être ensemble se retrouvent là-bas.

\- Tu es bien romantique?!

\- Non, c'est juste pour voir la chute, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre de chose.

\- Et si je rencontrais celui qui t'était destinée?

\- Tu sembles oublier une chose?!

\- Laquelle?

\- C'est qu'il te sera destiné!

Sur ce point Aelena avait raison, après tout c'était elle qui habitait son corps.

 **.**

Au lendemain du dernier jour des festivités, Élena, put se rendre sur la tombe de la mère d'Aelena. Cela lui arrivait souvent de déposer une fleur sur la pierre, de rester quelques minutes et puis de s'en aller. Au matin, son père, le roi Lune, lui demanda que dès le lendemain, elle puisse partir faire la tournée des petits villages qui longent les frontières entre Narnia et Archenland. Aelena lui avait expliqué que c'était des petits villages de montagne qui jouissait d'un calme paisible sauf du côté du pic des Tempêtes, où elle devait prendre une bonne cape pour se protéger de la pluie.

Devant la tombe, Élena déposa son bouquet de fleurs, se faire passer pour Aelena était souvent fatiguant, que ce soit dans les responsabilités comme dans sa vie de tous les jours.

\- C'est vraiment compliqué d'être Princesse, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Et tu t'en sors très bien, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut le père d'Aelena.

\- Oh c'est vous, père, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je constate que tu viens souvent ici.

\- Oui, je me sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle était déjà malade. Tu n'aurais rien su faire!

\- Peut-être que si!

Le roi Lune, l'observa d'un œil protecteur. L'âme qui vivait dans le corps de sa fille était tellement différente.

\- Non tu n'aurais rien su faire Élena! dit le roi Lune dans un sourire triste.

La jeune fille le regarda, médusée qu'il puisse connaître son nom.

\- Tu te demandes comment je le sais! Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois, une jeune reine, qui mit au monde une petite fille. Un jour le roi et la reine, décidèrent de faire bénir leur enfant par un centaure qui vivait à Narnia. Le centaure déclara : " _cette enfant à l'âme déchirée... mais un glorieux destin l'attend lorsque son âme sera à nouveau complète!_ " En entendant la prophétie du centaure, la reine se mit à pleurer, comment son enfant pouvait déjà avoir son âme déchirer alors qu'elle venait de naître? Le centaure, leur raconta l'histoire d'une étoile nommée Naelanor, qui lors d'un combat pour la paix, se brisa en deux. Une légende raconte que Naelanor, se réincarnera dans le corps de deux filles, l'une venant du monde des prochains sauveurs de Narnia, une âme qui sera courageuse et juste. Tandis que l'autre partie se réincarnera dans le corps d'une princesse qui fera beaucoup de mauvais choix, mais n'en restait pas moins d'une bonté et d'un courage incroyable. Le centaure prédit ceci : " _Avant l'arrivée des sauveurs de Narnia, la princesse sera victime d'un mauvais sort, que seuls les sauveurs de Narnia et l'autre moitié de Naelanor pourront la sauver. Les deux âmes ainsi rassemblées ne referont qu'une pour l'éternité._ "

\- Mais comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle? demanda Élena.

\- C'est Aslan qui me la raconter, dit le roi Lune. J'ai eu vent de ton histoire, lorsque nous avons fait appel à lui pour sauver Aelena. Il me raconta, la même histoire que le centaure et aussi ton histoire, l'âme jumelle d'Aelena, une jeune fille à l'âme courageuse, qui n'hésita pas une seconde à aider sa mère après le départ de son père à la guerre. Aslan, m'a dit que tu avais déjà croisé les rois et reines de Narnia, plus d'une fois dans votre monde, mais que tes souvenirs s'estomperaient au fur et à mesure que tu resteras ici. Tu penseras que ce n'était qu'un songe, le rêve d'un rêve, un souvenir d'une autre vie.

\- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas! dit Élena en souriant.

\- Mais un jour cela viendra, nous en reparlerons dans quelques années, dit le roi Lune dans un sourire bienveillant. En attendant, j'espère que tu me considéreras comme un père, et que tu prendras plus à cœur ton rôle de princesse.

\- Est-ce que je devrais prendre votre succession? Aelena ne m'a pas encore dit comment cela fonctionnait ici. Dans le monde d'où je viens, peu importe qu'il est fille ou garçon, le premier né, est destiner à monter sur le trône.

\- Je trouve cela bien original, bien que très dans l'air du temps. Il faudrait changer les lois, pour que cela arrive. Mais non, tu seras surement destiné à un prince ou si je juge Corin inapte à être sur le trône, tu pourrais être régente. Mais je laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre, le bon soin de changer la loi, que seul un héritier mâle puisse monter sur le trône.

\- C'est très patriarcal!

Le roi Lune, rit doucement.

\- Oui, tu as raison! Et si nous retournions dans le château, afin que je puisse te préparer au mieux à ce qu'il t'attend. Ton départ a lieu dans deux jours, mais nous devrions commencer à préparer tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour ce long voyage.

Elena/Aelena sourit et aux côtés de son père, ils se dirigèrent vers le château, parlant de tout ce qu'elle devra faire durant son long périple.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Il n'y avait que quatre villages en bordure de frontière entre Narnia et Archenland, le village se trouvant dans le pic des Tempêtes avait été le pire qu'elle avait pu voir, elle parlerait personnellement à son père de la manière dont vivaient ses gens, une vie dure rythmé par les tempêtes et pauvreté du sol, empêchait se peuple courageux de bien se nourrir. Elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Le cortège royal, se dirigeait vers leur dernière destination, Lindorm, le village aux mille merveilles, d'après les dire de Nanny. Aelena, lisait le discours pour le dîner qui aurait lieu à leur arriver mais aucun mots ne rentraient, tout comme les trois autres. Elle avait l'impression d'être impuissante, face à ce fait, le rôle de princesse s'avérait être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à retenir ce texte, tout comme je n'ai réussi à retenir les autres, dit Aelena dans un soupir de découragement.

\- Vous finirez par y arriver un jour, c'est normal, dit Nanny. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous mettiez un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire la tournée des villages en périphérie. Il vous faudra un peu de temps. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre un tel panache dans toutes ses tâches, vous me remplissez de fierté! Votre père serait fier, s'il était présent!

La princesse sourit.

\- Que pouvez-vous me raconter sur Lindorm?

\- Lindorm est un grand village, proche du passage vers Narnia, que nous reprendrons pour revenir vers Anvard. Le commerce entre les deux pays y est très lucratif et il y a un mélange parfait des cultures et des genres, vous ne verrez jamais un village comme celui-ci.

\- J'espère que j'arriverai à faire bonne impression...

\- Vous le ferez, jusqu'à maintenant vous vous en sortez très bien. Et il y a la chute d'eau qui sépare les deux pays, on y raconte toute sorte de conte et légende.

\- Comme celle où l'on rencontre, l'être fait pour nous, si nous nous tenons sur le pont.

\- Je constate que Son Altesse est au courant des légendes sur cet endroit!

\- Père m'en a parlé, avant mon départ... c'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré mère!

\- Oui c'est vrai! Une si belle histoire, que celle de vos parents! Pas de mariage forcé, juste un amour pur, pas comme ses barbares de Carlomen qui forcent leurs filles à se marier à des vieux croûton.

\- Nanny, tu t'égares, rappela Aelena dans un sourire.

\- Désolée princesse!

 **.**

L'arrivée à Lindorm fut chaleureux, si chaleureuse qu'Aelena en descendant du carrosse reçut énormément de fleur des champs alentour par les enfants, qui se rassemblèrent ensuite en une chorale pour chanter en choeur l'hymne Archenlandais. Aelena ne savait répondre que par un "merci". Le comte Barlonne, sa femme et ses deux enfants, accueillirent la princesse avec tous les honneurs et le protocole en vigueur dirigeant ainsi la princesse vers la place du village. Lorsque la chorale des enfants terminèrent l'hymne d'Archenland, ce fut au tour d'Aelena de prendre la parole, elle se plaça devant ses hôtes et le village entier réunis sur la place décoré pour son arrivée.

\- Ô quel honneur, commença Aelena les larmes aux yeux, d'être accueillis par tant de bienveillance dans votre village. Je suis honorée d'être ici, devant vous, mon père, le roi Lune, serait fier de l'accueil que vos villageois des frontières, réserver à vos visiteurs, même si je suis sa fille. Devant moi, il y a des gens de tous horizons, des Carloméniens venu chercher la paix dans nos contrés, ou n'êtes-vous que de passage?

Les carloméniens rirent face à ses paroles, non pas d'un rire moqueur mais d'un rire bienveillant. Ils vivaient surement ici depuis des années.

\- Des narniens, faunes, centaures et animaux parlants, que vous soyez de passage ou que vous viviez ici, vous êtes les bienvenus. Et je n'oublie pas ses cher Archenlandais, au visage souriant et accueillant. Mon père, le roi Lune, longue vie à lui, regrette de ne pas venir lui-même. Ce village, lui rappelle tant de souvenirs, de jours heureux où il rencontra ma mère, qui se tenait sur le pont prêt de la chute d'eau. Il m'a raconté si souvent cette histoire, que je suis certaine que vous aurez aussi des histoires à me raconter, je serais prête à toutes les entendre et à les partager avec vous. Merci de m'accueillir, longue vie au roi Lune, à Archenland et au nord.

\- Au roi Lune et au nord! s'écria la population en applaudissant le discours de la princesse.

Le soir même Aelena, portait une robe blanche au motif du royaume, le comte avait prévu une fête populaire sur la place, avant de commencer les festivités officielles dans sa demeure. Aelena dansa avec les enfants sur la place, mais aussi avec des narniens et des carloméniens vivants à Lindorm.

Lorsque la fin de ces premiers jours arriva, Aelena et Nanny, furent heureuses de regagner leurs chambres. Mais Aelena repensait aux histoires que son père lui avait racontées, et sa curiosité la démangeait. Mais pour le moment, ses émotions lui suffisaient largement.

 **.**

Le deuxième jour, le comte, lui fit visiter les différentes plantations et autre parcelle de terre dans la contrée. Et le soir, les festivités reprenaient de plus belle, mais seuls les conseillers de la province étaient présent dans l'immense demeure du comte. Le dîner était plus assommant, lorsque l'on écoutait des conseillers vous parlez des problèmes rencontrer dans la région, elle promit d'en parler à son père dès son retour à Anvard. Lors du bal, Aelena prit soin de danser avec chacun des dignitaires présents, elle n'aurait voulu commettre aucun impair et lorsque le bal fut terminer, elle était trop fatiguée pour penser à autre chose que dormir.

Le troisième et dernier jour, le comte étaient occupés sur une affaire, c'est la comtesse et sa fille, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, du nom d'Emelrad, qui se chargèrent de faire visite le village à Aelena.

\- Le village de Lindorm est millénaire, il fut trouver par nos ancêtres dans les temps ou le monde était encore jeune. Il battit le manoir et au fur et à mesure le village à acquérit un certain statut, grâce à la chute d'eau que voici, expliqua la comtesse.

Aelena ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivé devant la chute d'eau. Elle observa le soleil, créer un arc-en-ciel au travers de l'eau tombante. Un pont reliait Narnia et Archenland.

\- De l'autre côté, Princesse, c'est Narnia, dit la comtesse.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cet endroit, dit Aelena subjuguer par la beauté des lieux.

\- On raconte beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit! Certains vous diront qu'il est magique et peut guérir n'importe quelle maladie.

\- Et d'autres nous raconterons qu'ils se sont rencontré ici et qu'ils ont su que c'était la personne pour laquelle ils étaient destinés. C'est ici que mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrée! Ma mère se baignait dans la rivière, lorsque mon père est arrivé et a cru qu'elle se noyait, mais ma mère était bonne nageuse et elle rit devant la tentative ratée de mon père. Mon père et elle ont su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre à la minute ou leur regard se sont croisée. À son retour à Anvard, mon père remua ciel et terre pour la retrouver, et lorsqu'il la retrouva, il la demanda en mariage!

\- Vous connaissez l'histoire de vos majestés sur le bout des doigts, dit Emelrad.

" _Comment l'as-tu retenu?_ demanda la voix d'Aelena surprise"

" _C'est père qui m'a raconté l'histoire, je l'ai retenue uniquement parce que je la trouve magnifique._ "

" _C'est vrai que leur histoire est magnifique! Voir même magique!_ "

\- C'est une magnifique histoire que la leur, dit la princesse en souriant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu la voix d'Aelena résonner au fond d'elle. À croire, qu'elle avait décidé de se faire discrète, mais Élena savait ce qu'il en était. L'âme d'Aelena, fondait dans la sienne. Et les souvenirs de la princesse, étaient de plus en plus nets dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle en oubliait ses propres souvenirs de sa famille à Londres. Le roi Lune avait raison, plus longtemps elle restait ici et plus ses propres souvenirs s'estompaient.

 **.**

Le soir, un autre bal, une dernière célébration et peu avant minuit Aelena s'éclipsa en prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée auprès de sa nourrice, qui lui servait aussi de chaperon. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fatiguée mais, elle voulait juste vérifié quelque chose. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit sa cape bleu nuit et sortit par la fenêtre, longeant les longs jardin et sortit de la propriété du comte Barlonne. Dans le village, les festivités continuaient dans les tavernes et sur la place. Elle évita la place en allant dans les petites ruelles, elle avait assez bien retenu les différents endroits du village et surtout le chemin pour se rendre à la chute d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la chute d'eau, elle observa le pont, où l'on voyait l'autre rive. Le lac étincelait sous la lumière de la lune et lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux, magique et même féérique, de petite luciole virevoltait à sa surface dans une danse qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

" _Je savais que tu viendras jusqu'ici!_ dit la voix d'Aelena en soupirant. _Romantique comme tu es, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis._ "

" _Dit celle qui n'a jamais fait aucun de ses devoirs de princesse!_ "

" _Si j'en ai fait!_ s'exlama Aelena. _Mais pas les mêmes que toi! As-tu penser à Nanny, qui passera dans la chambre pour vérifié que tu dors bien!_ "

" _Nanny est déjà à moitié saoul, parce qu'elle a bu trop de vin, elle ne fera pas la différence!_ dit Élena en riant. _Et si dans une heure, il n'y a personne je ferais demi-tour._ "

" _Fait comme tu le sens!_ dit la voix d'Aelena avant de se taire à nouveau. _C'est vrai que l'endroit est magique!_ "

Le capuchon de sa cape sur la tête, elle se dirigea sur le pont et regarda la surface de l'eau.

Durant de longue et interminable minute, elle attendit. Et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Aelena se sentit soudainement triste, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le pont. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et regarda vers l'autre côté, le côté narniens. Comme si quelque chose lui disait de rester et de regarder.

\- Bonsoir, il n'est pas un peu tard pour une promenade nocturne, dit la voix masculine.

\- Bonsoir. Je peux vous retourner votre propos! répondit Aelena en riant.

\- Oui, vous avez raison!

Le garçon se rapprocha doucement, sa silhouette devint visible et Aelena remarqua ses cheveux blonds aux couleurs des blés, il devait avoir son âge et portait un habit simple, son pantalon dans ses bottes et une chemise bouffante légèrement ouvert, mais malgré tout Aelena le trouvait très séduisant, mais il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà croisé et même heurté. Deux quais de gare, une en plein air et lui se tenant sur le quai avec deux sœurs et un frère, mais le souvenir s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Un habitant surement modeste à Narnia. Il se rapprocha encore puis s'arrêta net au milieu du pont à un pas d'elle.

\- Je ne dois pas passer la frontière, dit-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi? Les narniens sont les bienvenus à Archenland!

\- Je sais, mais c'est une question de protocole, dis en souriant. Comment vous appelle-t-on?

\- Elena, dit Aelena dans un demi-mensonge.

\- Peter, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elle prit sa main et quelque chose se produisit, de petits picotements se firent sentir en dessous de sa peau. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était une sensation agréable, comme un chatouillis.

\- Vous vivez dans le village environnant ou bien juste de passage, dit Peter curieux.

\- De passage, je pars demain pour la capitale, dit-elle.

\- Anvard!

\- Vous connaissez?

\- De nom uniquement, dit-il en souriant. Je suis aussi de passage, nous partons dans trois jours.

\- Et quelle sera votre destination?

\- Cair Paravel!

\- Le château aux quatre trônes... vous allez rencontrer les nouveaux rois et reines?

\- Surement, dit-il amuser. Vous êtes plutôt bien renseigné sur Narnia, pour une simple paysanne d'Archenland?

\- Les bibliothèques existent et puis il y a les habitants d'origine narienne nous content souvent des histoires de votre pays.

\- Oh! Je comprends mieux!

Et pendant de longues minutes, Peter et elle ne dirent plus un mots. De temps à autre, il la regardait pour voir la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière le capuchon, mais cela en restait là.

\- Je dois partir, il est tard! dit-elle tristement. Il se fait tard!

\- Déjà!

Elle commença à faire demi-tour, quand soudain, elle sentit la main de Peter la retenir par le bras, ce geste légèrement brusque fit tomber le capuchon de sa cape et laissant apparaître ses longs cheveux lisses bruns clairs et le serre-tête royal, aux motifs de fleurs de bluet et d'Hortensia argentée avec des étoiles dorées, qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever. Ses cheveux revenaient doucement sur le serre-tête en un demi-queue. Pendant un court moment, elle regarda Peter qui semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais semblait sous le charme de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, il faut que je parte!

Aelena dégagea son bras et courut le plus vite possible vers le village de Lindorm et à sa chambre. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais aucune penser cohérente ne lui venait. Elle se coucha sur le lit, oubliant d'enlever sa robe de bal et s'endormit sans comprendre un seul instant ce qui venait de lui arrivé.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre!_

 _Voilà, je rappelle que la suite de l'histoire sera mise en ligne le **18 Juillet 2018** , pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars en vacance le **2 Juillet** et que je reviendrai le **11 Juillet**! Mais étant donner que nous devrons refaire tout le ménage dès notre retour, je recommence l'écriture le **lundi 16 Juillet** avec des journées spécial écriture qui doivent me permettre d'avancer! Donc voilà vous saurez à quel moment je reviens de vacance et quand je posterai la suite._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Bisous et au plaisir de vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre et passer de bonne vacance, si vous partez!_

 _Emy_


	6. Infos

Bonjour cher lecteur! J'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit texte pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Car depuis mon retour de vacance mi-juillet je n'ai plus su mettre une seule histoire à jour car beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie ces derniers temps.

La première chose est que j'ai un tout petit blocage niveau écriture depuis mon retour, qui se résorbe doucement et depuis mardi je reprend doucement sur une histoire original qui me permet de me débloquer.

La deuxième chose est que je suis en plein déménagement! Mon copain et moi avons décidé de déménager car nous en avions besoin d'une terrasse car l'appartement dans lequel nous vivons actuellement ne comportait pas de balcon et que les fortes chaleurs en juillet et en août on eu raison de nous. Nous déménageons vendredi 07 Septembre, ce qui signifie pas d'internet pendant une bonne semaine puisque le technicien ne passera pas avant le 14 Septembre, donc j'en profiterai un maximum pour écrire le plus possible durant cette période. Une mise en ligne possible d'un nouveau chapitre se fera durant la semaine du 24 au 28 Septembre.

La troisième et dernière chose à annoncer c'est que je suis enceinte et que mon cerveau commence à peine à remettre mes idées en place vu que j'approche de la fin du premier trimestre. Les fortes chaleurs on eu raison de ma créativité dû à des nausées horribles qui me clouaient dans le canapé. Je peux dire que sa été le pire moment de ma vie mais maintenant je me sens mieux. La nouvelle a été un petit choque mais lors de l'échographie des 8 semaine lorsque j'ai entendu son petit cœur battre je suis aux anges et je descend doucement de mon petit nuage.

J'ai repris aussi le travail donc je serai peut-être pas aussi régulière dans les publications mais je vais faire de gros efforts pour mettre à jours chacune de mes histoires. Je suis vraiment désolé mais les choses mises les unes dans les autres vous imaginez à quel point ma vie est en train de changer et je commence à peine à me faire à l'idée. Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous retrouves très bientôt. Emy


	7. Ch5 -Les quatre rois et reines de Narnia

_**Bonjours chers lecteurs!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et me voici de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 5 et l'arrivée de nos rois et reines de Narnia à Archenland. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop gnangan car mes hormones me font faire et écrire des choses bizarres, c'est comme pour mes envies de femme enceinte mais en pire. Je l'ai quand même relus avant et pour moi, je pouvais le publier sans trop m'inquiéter mais il prend une drôle de direction que je n'avais pas voulu au départ, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Aelena risque de devenir un peu plus piquante dans le prochain chapitre... enfin je crois. En ce qui concerne le déménagement, nous sommes bien installé, il reste encore quelques trucs à faire comme mettre les stores et les tentures aux fenêtres, sinon tout le reste c'est que de l'entretiens et sa va encore plus vite que de l'autre côté, niveau ménage. Pour ma grossesse tout se passe bien, dès que j'ai des nouvelles et si vous en voulez, je pourrais vous tenir au courant._

 _Je tenais à vous remerciez pour tous vos messages d'ailleurs je m'en vais y répondre de se pas... Et c'est partis!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **lrschasecb3 :** _Merci pour ta dernière review, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce que le chapitre arrive si en retard, je m'en excuse! Tout d'abord j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre, toi qui rêvais d'avoir un chapitre avec tous les personnages ensembles, te voici gâtés mais il y en aura encore bien d'autre. Merci pour les félicitations, je commence seulement à me faire à l'idée que je suis enceinte, ce qui me fait bizarre car je ne m'attendait pas à autant de bouleversement en moi. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de pouvoir vous procurez la suite très vite._

 **TheProudHufflepuff :** _Merci pour ta review et bienvenu à toi sur cette histoire! Et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec cette suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 **Arellys :** _Merci pour ta review et bienvenu à toi sur cette histoire! Merci, j'essaye de trouver des idées assez original lorsque j'écris des histoires, sinon ce n'est pas amusant. Mais merci, ta review m'a énormément touché, lorsque je l'ai lu, j'étais en vacances et mon copain m'a demander pourquoi je sautais sur le lit dans notre chambre d'hôtel... mais bon je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire la suite. J'ai réussis à prendre des chapitres d'avances, donc la suite arrivera assez vite. J'espère te retrouver sur ce chapitre!_

 **LilyHufflepuff :** _Merci pour ta review et_ _bienvenu à toi sur cette histoire! Oh... Les Poufsouffle, on la côte ses derniers temps! hihi! Merci pour ta review, le déménagement c'est bien passé et fut rapide tout comme le rangement. Et encore merci ^^!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et lieux de l'histoire sont tiré de l'oeuvre original de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, l'histoire et son entourage sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous retrouve tout en bas!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **Les quatre rois et reines de Narnia**_

 _ **.**_

Son père lui avait annoncé que la délégation Narnienne serait présente d'ici quelques jours. La veille, Aelena lui avait donné des indices sûrs comment faire un banquet parfait, avant de se taire à nouveau dans son esprit, elle la laissait de plus en plus souvent seule dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, et lui expliquait souvent que c'était un bon moyen pour elle d'apprendre ses responsabilités de princesse.

Le jour de l'arrivée des rois et des reines de Narnia, Aelena aidait son amie Coraille dans les vergers du château. Les parents de Coraille, travaillaient au palais, sa mère comme domestique et son père étaient le chef de l'entretien des vergers et des parcs du château. Depuis son réveil, elle avait renoué contact avec une amie perdue, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment se faire pardonner cette dernière lui avait répondu calmement de l'aider dans les vergers. Depuis son retour, ce petit travail était non seulement agréable pour son physique mais aussi pour son mental, car elle n'avait plus pensé à ce qui s'était produit à Lindorm et encore moins à la venue des Narniens en Archenland.

\- Cela fait du bien de te voir aussi dévouer à la tâche, toi qui rechignais à l'idée de faire la moindre basse besogne, dit Coraille. Le sort de la sorcière t'a complètement changé!

\- C'est un reproche?

\- Non, c'est un compliment!

\- Je sais que cela doit te faire bizarre, de me voir ainsi, tu dois me trouver bizarre de changer du jour au lendemain.

\- Non, justement je trouve sa plutôt agréable, et puis ça nous permet de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Oui tu as raison!

Une corne de brume dont le son ne ressemblait en rien à ce que nous connaissons résonna à travers Anvard, elle semblait encore si loin.

\- Ce bruit il vient de la frontière Sud du pays? demanda Coraille.

\- Oui, on dirait! s'empressa de rajouter Aelena.

À nouveau, un bruit répondit à la corne, un cor au son mélodieux.

\- Ça doit être important! dit Coraille.

\- Plus important que t'aider dans la cueillette des pommes, je ne pense pas, dit Aelena en souriant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parler de tes missions dans les villages aux frontières avec Narnia?

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, sur les villages à la frontière!

\- Et la chute d'eau à Lindorm? L'as-tu vue?

\- Oui et oui!

\- AH, AH!

\- Ne t'imagine rien...

À nouveau le son du cor résonna mais cette fois il semblait plus proche. Aelena, descendit de l'arbre, frotta ses mains sur le tablier de sa robe et vit passer, des centaures avec un faune en avant du cortège.

\- C'est les Narniens, dit Coraille. Tu n'aurais pas oublié la délégation, dans tes tâches du jour, par hasard?

Aelena sembla soudainement avoir un éclair de génie.

\- Non, je ne suis pas obligé d'être dans la salle du trône... dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pourtant les Narniens auront surement entendu parler de toi?

\- Surement, mais je ne suis pas obligé d'y être, il m'en a dispensé lorsque je suis revenue de Lindorm. Et puis je ne suis pas l'héritière du trône...

\- Quelle chance!

À nouveau le cor résonna dans la vallée, interrompant tous leurs activités, ils regardèrent le cortège de Narnia passer, certains exprimèrent leur joie, d'accueillir les sauveurs de Narnia. Les enfants coururent jusqu'au cortège et firent signe aux rois et reines de Narnia, ses derniers leurs répondants avec un léger signe de la main. En les regardant passer, Aelena remarqua qu'ils étaient jeunes, l'aînée devait avoir son âge, et avait un sourire chaleureux, le même sourire que le jeune homme de Lindorm, comme lui il possédait une chevelure blonde comme les blés, et avec les reflets du soleil sur sa couronne d'or, elle eut l'impression que ces cheveux étaient fait d'or. À ses côtés, une jeune femme, élégante à la longue chevelure brune, faisait signe avec douceur, le plus jeune roi, possédait la même couleur de cheveux mais un rien plus foncé et avait un sourire éclatant de celui auquel on accorde une nouvelle chance, la plus jeune reine, avait des cheveux courts, coupés en un carré et on pouvait y lire la joie de voyager et d'être accueilli aussi chaleureusement dans un pays qui n'était pas le leur. Elle répondait par des gestes chaleureux de la main.

Aelena sourit devant ce cortège, et son amie et elle retournèrent ensuite à leur travail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus rois et reines de Narnia, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy, faisaient de leurs mieux pour diriger le royaume, demandant conseils à Mr Tumnus pour certaines décisions. Peter observait les Archenlandait depuis son cheval, ses derniers s'agenouillaient dans les vergers et champs environnants. Après plusieurs jours de voyage, il se réjouissait de retourner à Narnia et surtout retrouver le château de Cair Paravel. Mais Mr Tumnus et Mr Castor avaient insisté pour qu'ils acceptent la demande du roi d'Archenland, nouant ainsi une alliance qui date depuis la naissance du monde.

\- Regardez-les, ils sont si gentils, dit Lucy émerveiller d'entendre le peuple Archenlandais les acclamer.

\- Je pense que nous allons être bien accueillis ici, dit Susan.

\- Archenland et Narnia sont voisins et alliés depuis plusieurs siècles, vos altesses, dit Mr Castor qui marchait à côté du cheval de Lucy. Il est normal que vous y soyez bien accueilli car après tout, la sorcière blanche à fait autant de victimes d'un côté comme de l'autre.

\- Alors nous devons préserver cette alliance, dit Peter.

Au loin Peter observait le verger et vit approcher des enfants courant vers eux, il leur fit signe, et les enfants firent pareil. Il était étonné de voir le nombre de personnes qui les observaient passer, au loin il avait cru voir un reflet argenté entre les arbres mais le reflet avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venus et il aperçut deux filles retournant à leurs tâches. Au loin il crut que c'était Élena, la fille de Lindorm, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle retournait à Anvard. Il ne se souvenait plus trop.

\- Peter, serais-tu encore en train de penser à la fille de Lindorm? demanda Susan.

\- La fille de la chute d'eau? demanda Edmund. Ne t'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle retournait à Anvard? Donc logiquement elle devrait être ici!

\- J'ai cru la voir entre les vergers au loin, dit Peter, mais ce n'était surement pas elle.

\- Comme je la plains, si elle savait qu'elle avait fait tomber le cœur du grand roi de Narnia, elle serait partie en courant, dit Edmund dans une petite blague amicale.

Lucy et Susan rirent.

\- Je pense qu'elle était plus noble au vu de sa cape et de ce qu'elle portait sur sa tête, c'était un serre-tête vraiment bien tailler dans l'argent. Un très beau travail ornée de pierre précieuse.

\- Tiens, j'ai lu quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de Cair Paravel, dit Susan. Ce serre-tête que tu décris est signe de royauté chez les Archenlandais, seules les princesses d'Archenland portent ce que tu nous as décrit.

Peter voulut dire quelque chose, lorsque le cortège s'arrêta et Lucy descendit de son cheval, sans que ses frères et sa sœur ne puissent dire quoique se soit. Ils la regardaient faire. Une jeune Archenlandaise qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans s'approcha d'elle, elle tenait dans ses mains, tout un panier remplie de pommes et de fleurs des champs, bleus, violettes, jaune et blanche.

\- Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Anvard, mes seigneurs, dit la petite fille dans une jolie révérence. Acceptez ce présent modeste de la part du peuple d'Anvard.

Elle présenta le panier et Lucy, le prit avec douceur.

\- C'est un honneur d'accepter ce présent aussi modeste soit-il, dit Lucy.

\- Votre marque de sympathie nous va droit au cœur, dit Peter dans un sourire. Merci!

La petite fille rougie devant les paroles du Grand roi de Narnia, elle retourna auprès de sa mère et sous les acclamations de la foule, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite ville d'Anvard. Le château en vue, Peter se réjouissait de pouvoir découvrir cette ville. Et peut-être qu'il y retrouverait Élena, la fille de la chute d'eau.

 **.**

La ville d'Anvard les accueillit chaleureusement, mais ils quittèrent la ville et se retrouvèrent sur une immense plaine herbeuse et sur une colline se dressaient le célèbre château d'Anvard. Peter avait lu tellement de choses sur le château du roi Lune et son palais, et maintenant tout ce qu'il avait pu lire n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Les pierres du château étaient rouge-brun et possédaient énormément de tour et une immense muraille qui devait surement bien protéger le palais d'une invasion et quatre tours de guet sieur aux quatre points cardinaux. L'extérieur du château faisait penser que ce dernier était indéfendable et pourtant il avait réussi à tenir à beaucoup de bataille. Ils descendirent de cheval et pénétrèrent dans le château, ce dernier était décoré de manière très judicieuse sans étaler les richesses d'Archenland. La jeune reine Lucy, ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder dans tous les sens pour admirer certaines fresques murales et les plafonds ornés de constellations. Mais se fut dans la salle du trône qu'ils ne purent empêcher une exclamation de sortie de leur bouche. C'était une salle lumineuse, au plafond peint d'un soleil, des étoiles et de la lune. Le roi et le jeune prince se tenaient devant le trône, tenant en respect les nouveaux rois et reines de Narnia.

\- Bienvenue dans notre modeste pays! dit le roi Lune sur un ton bienveillant. Vous êtes ici comme chez vous!

\- C'est un honneur pour nous d'être reçus dans vos contrées, Votre Altesse, dit Peter.

Le roi d'Archenland s'avança vers le roi Peter, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard pleins de gratitude.

\- Grâce à vous quatre, nous avons pu éviter un autre malheur, commença le roi Lune. La mort de ma fille la princesse Aelena, qui était victime de la sorcière Blanche!

\- Nous avons entendu cette histoire dans les villages de la frontière, dit la reine Susan solennellement. Mais en quoi avons-nous pu sauver la princesse?

\- Vous avez sauvé ma sœur, de par votre venue, dit le prince Corin. Votre arrivée à affaiblit la magie de la sorcière, y compris le sort qu'elle avait lancé à Aelena.

Corin se tourna alors vers son père.

\- Mais où est Aelena, elle devait être là pour la venue des Narniens? demanda le jeune prince. Elle recommence ses effronteries, elle va nous mettre une guerre sur le dos...

\- Calmes-toi, mon fils! Aelena n'étant pas l'héritière du trône, je l'ai exempté de cette rencontre lui donnant une mission qu'elle apprécie plus qu'une cérémonie officielle.

\- Quelle mission? demanda la jeune Reine Lucy avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Celle de s'occuper de la récolte des vergers, aux côtés d'une amie qu'elle a depuis l'enfance mais qu'elle avait perdue de vue!

Le regard des rois et reines de Narnia étaient pleins de questions. Le roi Lune s'avança vers le roi Peter et lui posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

\- Venez avec moi, nous allons aller à sa rencontre et je vous racontais comment la Aelena d'avant et celle de maintenant sont si différentes, dit le roi Lune en souriant.

.

Sur le trajet menant au verger, le roi Lune expliqua comment le petit pays d'Archenland fonctionnait. Et en vint à son histoire sur Aelena, expliquant qu'enfant, la jeune princesse était d'une incroyable douceur et d'une gentillesse envers les autres, ils en attendaient beaucoup d'elle et son caractère doux était pour eux une bénédiction. Au départ, le roi Lune avait prévu de changer la loi, sur l'héritier pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier du trône une fois son temps révolu. Mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à faire la demande auprès de ses proches conseillés, Aelena changea du tout au tout, la petite fille agréable avait fait place à une peste prétentieuse qui pensait que son titre lui valait tous les droits, oubliant les leçons que son père et sa mère lui avaient enseignées. L'arrivée de Corin avait tout bouleversé dans la vie de la princesse et rien n'aurait pu prédire la suite. Le roi décida de faire demi-tour et que ce serait à un autre de changer la loi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les vergers accompagnés des Narniens, et le roi entendis un chant Archenlandais au loin. Un homme s'approcha du roi, et le salua comme un vieil ami.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu Aelena chanter à tue-tête dans le verger, Votre Altesse! dit de l'homme.

\- Mon cher ami, ne te l'avais-je pas dit qu'Aelena avait changé! dit le roi Lune en souriant.

\- Mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point, je revois la petite fille qui courait pieds nus dans les vergers et faisait des couronnes de fleurs sous les arbres pour les enfants des domestiques.

L'homme regarda ensuite les Narniens.

\- C'est à vous que nous devons ce miracle, dit l'homme. Merci Vos Altesses!

Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy, firent toucher par leur gratitude, mais ne comprenaient pas encore tout à fait ce qui se passait.

Le roi Lune, leur expliqua que l'homme était responsable des vergers et que selon lui, les pommes, était les meilleurs du pays. L'homme coupa une pomme en quatre et leur donna un morceau chacun. Lorsqu'ils croquèrent dans le fruit, une explosion de saveur leur émoustilla les papilles. Jamais auparavant il n'avait goûté un fruit aussi bon, sucré et juteux.

\- Quel délice! s'exclama Lucy. Nous devrions installer un verger à Cair Paravel.

\- Lucy, dit la reine Susan, les fruits n'auraient certainement pas le même goût qu'ici.

Le sourire de Lucy s'effaça. Le roi Lune prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, puis regarda son chef des vergers.

\- Te reste-t-il encore de ses jeunes poussent dans les serres? demanda le roi Lune.

\- Oui, on en a assez pour agrandir encore le verger de plusieurs hectares, dit le jardinier.

\- Penses-tu que l'on pourrait en offrir en guise de cadeau d'amitié à nos amis Narniens?

\- Il y en a largement assez, nous avons quatre serres remplies de jeunes pousses vigoureuses et je suis sûre qu'ils se plairaient encore plus à Narnia.

\- Ce sera notre cadeau de bienvenue, dit le roi Lune à la jeune Reine Lucy.

\- Merci, Votre Altesse, nous sommes honorés de votre cadeau.

\- Oui! Merci! renchérit Peter.

\- C'est avec plaisir.

Ils continuèrent leur marche vers les chants, mais personne n'était visible sur le sol.

\- Coraille, appela le chef du verger.

\- Oui, père!

\- Où est Aelena?

\- Elle était là il y a une seconde!

Aelena se cachant deux rangées plus loin avait pu voir son père et son frère arriver avec la délégation Narnienne et curieusement l'aîné des rois lui disait quelque chose, il ressemblait curieusement au garçon de la chute d'eau, mais c'était impossible que ce soit lui. Doucement, elle se rapprocha du père de Coraille, elle était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, cela lui arrivait rarement. Et sans que son père ne la remarque, elle se glissa derrière le chef des vergers sous les gloussements des personnes dans les arbres alentour.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est retourner au palais!

\- Papa, elle ne m'a rien dit, je n'en sais rien, dit Coraille le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis juste derrière toi, dit Aelena en souriant.

L'homme sursauta en se tournant vers Aelena. Dans les pommiers, les rires fusèrent. Alenea elle-même ne put se retenir de rire. Corin quant à lui riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes.

\- Cesse tes enfantillages Aelena, dit le roi lune avec douceur.

\- Désolé père, mais c'était trop tentant, dit la jeune fille.

Coraille se faisait réprimander par son père, mais assez doucement pour que cette dernière continue de rire. Aelena se rapproche de son père.

\- Vos altesses, voici ma fille Aelena!

Les rois et reines firent une révérence respectueuse mais un peu maladroite.

\- Aelena, je te présente la jeune Reine Lucy, le roi Edmund, la reine Susan et le roi Peter!

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, je vous dois une gratitude sans failles!

Aelena fit une révérence respectueuse. Même si le prénom du roi plus âgée la perturbait.

\- Vous... commença le plus aîné des rois. Vous ne vous appelez pas Élena, mais Aelena!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Votre Altesse.

\- Vous connaissez-vous? demanda la reine Susan.

Et d'un coup Peter enleva sa couronne et là Aelena comprit de quoi il parlait. La chute d'eau à Lindorm, c'était lui. Elle lui avait donné un faux nom pour préserver son identité. Si tout ce que l'on racontait sur la chute d'eau, son âme sœur ne serait pas un homme modeste mais l'un des rois de Narnia. Dans le pommier, Coraille descendit se mettre au côté de son amie.

\- Oui! dirent Aelena et Peter dans un souffle.

L'image de la chute d'eau lui revint en mémoire. Mais en cet instant tout lui semblait avoir disparu, son père, le verger, tout, sauf lui... Alors d'un coup il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain qui lui donna un million de fourmillement dans tout son corps. Sa bouche se rapprocha de son oreille et Aelena ne put s'empêcher de rougir et dans un murmure il lui dit.

\- Je savais que nous nous retrouverions bientôt!

* * *

 _Et voici le chapitre 5, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mis une histoire à jour et celle-ci vu les nombreux messages que vous m'avez laissez et que j'ai répondre plus haut m'ont vraiment rebooster. Mais j'ai remarqué que comme j'arrive à mon deuxième trimestre de grossesse, ma fatigue est moins importante et mon cerveau moin en compote, ce qui signifie que je recommence à réfléchir normalement et sa me fait du bien._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous retrouves le **10 octobre** , pour la suite de l'histoire! _

_D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review qui fait toujours très plaisirs à lire._

 _Je vous fait de gros bisous et à la prochaine!_

 _Emy_


	8. Ch6 - les petits tracas de princesse

_**Bonjours chers lecteurs!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et me voici de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 6! Je suis désolé je suis encore en retard sur les mises en ligne, mais après Outlander et avoir regarder les dernières saison d'American Horror Story et le dernier film d'American Nightmare, j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre à l'écriture, Heureusement que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance et du temps pour écrire._

 _Je tenais à vous remerciez pour tous vos messages d'ailleurs je m'en vais y répondre de se pas... Et c'est partis!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **lrschasecb3 :** _Merci pour ta dernière review! Oui, Aelena à un caractère assez joueur, même si sa peut lui jouer quelques tours. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!_

 **TheProudHufflepuff :** _Merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que tu appréciera celui-ci autant que le précédent. Tu as raison, je suis moi-même Poufsouffle sur Pottermore!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et lieux de l'histoire sont tiré de l'oeuvre original de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, l'histoire et son entourage sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous retrouve tout en bas!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _6_**

 ** _Les petits tracas de princesse_**

 ** _._**

La bizarrerie de la situation dans laquelle était Aelena, fit réveiller l'âme de la véritable princesse qui ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

" _Je le savais que cela arriverait, dit Aelena en riant aux éclats. J'aurais juste voulu voir ta tête à ce moment-là!_ "

" _Ce n'est pas drôle, je me suis fait réprimander par Nana, parce que je lui avais désobéi à Lindorm!_ "

" _N'empêche-je suis étonné qu'il soit roi de Narnia, et c'est tellement bizarre qu'il soit quatre à gouverner. Narnia serait-il si compliqué à gouverner pour une seule personne?" "Peux-tu arrêter deux minutes de parler, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe!_ "

" _Non, car cette situation me fait rire car tu as réussi à te mettre dans cette situation toute seule comme une grande! Je n'aurai pas fait la même chose que toi!_ "

" _Non tu aurais fait bien pire!_ "

" _Que veux-tu dire?_ "

" _Tu essayes à l'instant de me faire culpabiliser et de me faire passer pour une idiote. Toi tu t'es mis à dos tous le château!_ "

" _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, tu vis dans ma peau depuis plusieurs mois et tu crois tout savoir! Moi j'ai vécu cette vie durant quinze ans! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre, en te répétant chaque jour que tu n'auras jamais le trône que tu dois épouser un prince fortuner pour nouer de nouvelle alliance, que tu n'auras simplement pas le choix de ta vie!_ "

" _Tu crois que je ne sais actuellement pas ce que cela est! Père est convaincu que je vais épouser Peter, car c'est écrit!_ "

" _Cela aurait dû être moi!_ "

" _Non pas comment tu t'es comporté, tu as cherché ce qui t'es arrivé, à force de vouloir vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais, tu t'es condamné toute seule!_ "

Durant un moment, Élena n'entendit plus la voix d'Aelena, c'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient.

" _Si tu veux tant reprendre ta place, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas!_ dit Élena."

" _Ce n'est pas encore l'heure!_ dit Aelena."

Et d'un seul coup, Élena se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa tête. L'âme d'Aelena s'était rendormie, les paroles d'Élena avaient sans doute fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Parfois elle pouvait être aussi peste que la princesse, mais après tout que voulait dire son " _ce n'est pas encore l'heure!_ " que lui avait encore caché Aelena. D'après les informations qu'elle avait réussies à avoir de ceux qui étaient ses " _amis_ ", Aelena avait commencé à changer à la naissance de son frère Corin, depuis elle n'avait pas arrêté les frasques, les mensonges, ... Le pire avait été l'humiliation publique de l'une des princesses de Carlomen. D'après Coraille, ce fut le moment où Aelena dû faire machine arrière pour éviter une guerre ouverte, mais la princesse Carlomen n'avait rien oublié de l'humiliation publique. Par contre, elle eut le soutien indéfectible de la princesse de Corintia, un archipel d'îles situées encore plus loin que les îles solitaires. En fouillant dans les souvenirs d'Aelena, elle remarqua que la princesse ne figurait dans ses souvenirs qu'à quelques bals et autre bêtise auxquels Aelena avait insisté.

Elle décida de rejoindre Coraille, dans le verger en essayant le plus possible d'éviter les Narniens et surtout Peter, elle ne tenait pas à revivre la scène gênante qui venait de se jouer dans les vergers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les jardins royaux, elle vit la jeune Reine Lucy qui parlait avec son frère Corin. Préférant les éviter, elle se dirigea vers le banc du côté du saule pleureur et du lac. Elle se souvenait de quelques souvenirs qui s'était produit sous le saule, mais jamais assez pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne entièrement. La mémoire de la princesse était assez sélective. Lorsque Aelena vit le saule, elle remarqua une silhouette située sous l'arbre, assise sur le banc. Son père, elle aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais ce il l'avait vu.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir t'asseoir près de moi? demanda son père.

\- Oui, père!

Aelena s'assit raide comme un piquet, attendant le jour du jugement final, mais ce dernier ne vint pas.

\- J'ai longuement parlé avec le roi Peter aujourd'hui, et je vais accepter sa proposition d'alliance entre Archenland et Narnia, nos deux petits pays pourront compter l'un sur l'autre.

\- Et il t'a proposé quelque chose?

\- Oui, de bons échange commerciaux, dit son père en souriant.

Aelena regarda son père surprise, elle s'attendait presque à une demande en mariage.

\- Tu t'attendais à une alliance par le mariage, j'ai été moi-même surprit de ce qu'il m'a proposé étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé à la chute d'eau et ici. Mais il veut gagner ton cœur à la loyale et que si mariage il devait y avoir entre les deux pays, il devait être fait par amour.

\- Donc, c'est un romantique dans l'âme!

\- Non il a remarqué ton étonnement lorsque tu l'as reconnus. Tu pensais que c'était un garçon de modeste famille, moi j'ai toujours su que toute ta vie serait régie par un destin plus grand que toi, tu ne le pense. Laisse-lui une chance, Aelena. Laisse une chance à Narnia de te reconquérir comme lorsque tu étais petite.

Son père se leva et sourit à sa fille.

\- Je sais que tu rêves d'une vie simple, mais il est juste, courageux, franc et loyal! C'est moi qui lui ai proposé une alliance par le mariage, car je sais que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble!

\- Quoi!?

" _Alors là ça devient encore plus intéressant!_ dit la voix d'Aelena qui venait de résonner d'un coup dans sa tête "

\- Je lui ai proposé ce mariage! Et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu?

\- Non!

\- Laissez-moi quarante-huit heures et je vous donnerais une réponse! Je ne peux m'avancer que sur mes premières constatations et j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Voilà sa réponse!

\- Mais c'est après le bal!

\- Oui, il me donnera sa réponse après le bal.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle cherchait à éviter Peter dans les couloirs du palais sans aucun succès, mais curieusement il ne vint lui parler à aucun moment, à croire qu'il réservait sa réponse finale le lendemain. La seule reine qui était venu lui parler était la jeune Reine Lucy, elle n'avait absolument peur de rien et n'hésitait à lui raconter la chute de la sorcière blanche dans les moindres détails. Aelena aimait bien Lucy, la cadette était un rayon de soleil. Dans sa chambre, Aelena se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Les domestiques n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde sur la manière de la magnifier davantage. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon sophistiqué revenaient sur son serre-tête de princesse, il avait laissé pendre certaines mèches qu'il avait pris plaisir à onduler. Sa robe était blanche aux motifs de vigne, d'hortensia et de bluet assorti aux étoiles cousues dans du fil doré. Ce jour-là elle portait un long manteau sans manche bleu nuit avec des motifs cousus au fil d'or, qui laissait entrevoir les manches de la robe et les motifs brodés or. Son bustier blanc et or, comportait un détail supplémentaire, la lune cousue au fil d'argent et une étoile cousue au fil d'or.

" _Là tu ressembles à une princesse_! dit la voix d'Aelena"

" _Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit-il y a quelques jours!_ "

" _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu as raison, même si ça fait mal de l'admettre. Vas-y! Mets-en leur plein la vue et même si ce soir tu risques de te retrouver fiancé à un idiot, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir!_ "

Tout d'un coup, sa vie sembla plus légère et elle se sentait prête à affronter cette soirée.

 **.**

Dans la salle de bal, les invités étaient tous présent, les rois et reines de Narnia avaient fait une entrée magistrale aux côtés de la famille royale d'Archenland. Pour Aelena, ce n'était qu'un bal, mais tous les invités n'attendaient qu'une chose, la première danse, pour que la fête puisse commencer.

\- Chers membres des familles royales environnante ou lointaine, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre château, nous espérons que cette soirée vous satisfera, amusez-vous! Cette année, je n'aurais le plaisir d'ouvrir ce bal comme j'en avais l'habitude aux côtés de mon épouse qui est décédée il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

\- Que la reine d'Archenland puisse reposer en paix avec les étoiles, murmurèrent les Archenlandais et certains dirigeant d'autres nations.

Une longue seconde de silence s'ensuivit et le roi lune reprit :

\- C'est pourquoi, je demanderai à ma fille la princesse Aelena d'Archenland, d'ouvrir le bal aux côtés de notre hôte, le Grand roi Peter de Narnia!

Aelena accepta d'un geste imperceptible de la tête. Peter s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son bras, elle venait à penser que son père avait tout orchestré avec le roi de Narnia. Il l'entraîna vers le milieu de la salle et dès que les premières notes de musique retentirent, Peter, mit une main sur sa taille tandis que l'autre serrait sa main avec douceur et se mit à la faire valser doucement, avec grâce et délicatesse à travers de la salle.

\- Vous êtes un bon danseur, Votre Altesse, dit Aelena pour paraître polie.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une excellente cavalière, dit Peter en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Aelena remarqua alors le bleu de ses yeux et semblait s'y noyer doucement dedans mais quelque chose dans son regard l'empêchait de s'y noyer totalement et de profiter de ce moment.

\- Je suis désolé pour Lindorm et dans le verger, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, dit Aelena.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé, dit Peter en souriant, j'ai trouvé les deux situations amusantes malgré la deuxième qui était quelque peu gênante sur la fin. Vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche, je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'était produit à la chute d'eau, votre père semble à penser que cette chute est magique.

\- Comme tous les habitants d'Archenland!

\- Vous aussi?

\- Croire que la chute d'eau est magique, cela reste à voir, je ne crois que ce que je vois!

\- J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur vous?

\- Lesquels?

\- Vous auriez changé de comportement par trois fois! Et j'ai cru entendre que vous vouer une haine réciproque avec l'une des princesses de Carlomen?

\- Les rumeurs que vous avez entendues ne sont pas toute juste, il est vrai que depuis mon réveil, je ne suis plus tout à fait la même. Mais en frôlant la mort ne feriez-vous pas la même chose?

\- Je profiterai davantage de la vie, c'est vrai!

\- Nous sommes d'accord!

Peter la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, surprise par la sensation Aelena laissa échapper un léger rire que seul Peter put entendre. En cet instant, elle se sentait bien même le rapprochement que Peter effectua pour la rapprocher de lui ne l'incita pas à s'éloigner, mais plus à profiter de cette danse.

\- Vous avez un magnifique rire!

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé à un bal! Merci!

La musique s'arrêta, et ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas sous les applaudissements de la foule. Retournant auprès du roi lune et des autres rois et reines de Narnia, Peter tenait la main d'Aelena avec douceur et une certaine poigne, des murmures se répandaient au sein de l'assemblée, mais ils préférèrent l'un comme l'autre les ignorer. Devant son père, elle fit une révérence à Peter étant donner son statut plus haut que le sien, c'était à elle de faire la révérence en premier. Elle se releva, Peter prit sa main et lui donna une bise respectueuse. Et reprit sa place auprès de sa délégation.

Le roi Lune, s'avança et semblait ravir par ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Que le bal commence! annonça-t-il dans un sourire.

Et tous les rois et reines, princes et princesses de tous horizons commencèrent à rire et parler entre eux, certains entraînèrent leurs voisins pour danser. Corin, proposa une danse à la jeune Reine Lucy qui ne put dire non sous la pression familiale. Peter, quant à lui, parlait avec deux castors et un faune, Susan parlait avec Edmund et son père s'était dirigé vers le roi de Corintia. C'était pour elle l'occasion de voir, si, la princesse de Corintia serait toujours une amie et un allié de choix.

\- Ah! Aelena, ravie de voir que tu te portes à merveille! dit le roi de Corintia.

Et soudain en voyant son père aux côtés du roi de Corintia, elle fut surprise de constater la ressemble.

\- Merci de votre gentillesse! Il est vrai que je me porte à merveille!

\- Elle ne reconnaît plus son oncle, je me suis absenté trop longtemps! dit le roi de Corintia en souriant à son frère.

" _Oups, j'ai oublié de te parler du frère cadet de mon père, il a épousé la princesse de Corintia pour nouer une alliance avec l'archipel, c'est comme cela que nous avons eu droit à certains fruits exotiques!_ dit Aelena. _Sa fille, notre cousine se nomme Calliope._ "

" _Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?_ "

" _Je pensais que comme mes souvenirs fusionnaient avec les tiens, tu avais déjà eu quelques visions.._."

" _Non pas du tout..._ "

\- Je te reconnaîtrait toujours, c'était une petite blague, dit Aelena pour se rattraper.

\- Je t'ai apporté une nouvelle robe que tu trouveras dans ta chambre, c'est un cadeau pour le retour de la petite fille joyeuse que je connaissais.

\- Merci mon oncle!

\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié, dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle se tourna doucement vers sa cousine, la princesse de Corintia avait les cheveux brun foncé ondulés, dans les souvenirs d'Aelena sa mère la reine de Corintia avait la peau basané des îles du sud et les cheveux frisés. Sa fille était un mélange entre les deux, sa peau était légèrement basané et ses cheveux ne faisaient qu'onduler sur ses épaules.

\- Jamais je ne t'oublierai Calliope! dit Aelena en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- Alors c'est vrai, le sortilège de la sorcière blanche t'a changé, heureusement car je n'aurais plus su supporter tes frasques.

\- Je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens, ne pouvaient absolument plus me supporter.

\- Entre la princesse Aidana de Carlomen et toi, cela n'a jamais été le grand amour et là je rêve où elle essaye de séduire le roi Peter!

Aelena jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter, et remarqua que la princesse de Carlomen, jouait sur son récit pour qu'il s'apitoie sur elle, mais à son grand étonnement Peter la regardait du coin de l'œil et ne semblait écouter que d'une oreille.

\- Comme tu le dis, elle ne fait qu'essayée, dit Aelena en soupirant.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir aussi calmement, oh attention, Rabadash en approche!

\- Oh non pas lui!

Sa cousine ria sous cape. Mais lorsque le prince héritier de Carlomen s'arrêta devant elle, son agacement était déjà à son comble, comment la précédente Aelena avait fait pour le supporteur.

\- Aelena d'Archenland la miraculée! dit-il avec une certaine ironie.

\- Que me veux-tu Rabadash, c'est ta sœur qui t'envoie pour essayé de me séduire sa ne fonctionnera pas!

\- Non j'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais Dieu que pour le petit roi de Narnia, à peine arrivé qu'il fait chavirer le cœur des princesses alentour. C'est un challenge de taille, les choses deviennent amusantes. Gagner ta main, n'en sera que plus savoureuse.

\- Carlomen et Narnia sont toujours à couteaux tirés à ce que je constate, dit Calliope en souriant.

\- Ses barbares n'ont aucun sens des convenances et de la bonne tenue.

\- Parce que toi, tu sais comment te tenir! dit Aelena sur les nerfs.

\- C'est pour cela que ta sœur danse avec le Grand roi de Narnia, dit Calliope en montrant Peter et Aidana.

Aelena devait retenir la pointe de jalousie qui menaçais de faire écrouler tous ses efforts, voir Aidana de Carlomen convoité la même chose qu'elle, rendait le challenge plus intéressant. Surtout que la pauvre Carloménienne avait déjà perdu d'avance et ce n'était pas Rabadash et sa bêtise légendaire qui allait tout faire écroulé.

\- À une époque tu étais folle de moi, murmura Rabadash à son oreille.

\- Mais comme tu peux le constater je me suis réveillé, dit Aelena sur un ton cassant.

\- C'est grâce à moi que tu as évité l'incident diplomatique il y un an d'ici, sinon ton royaume serait à moi depuis longtemps!

\- Princesse Aelena, est-ce que tout se passe bien? demanda la voix de la reine Susan.

Aelena avait serré les poings, qu'avait-elle pu faire pour devoir à ce type quoi que ce soit.

" _Tu ne lui dois rien, il est juste intervenu en racontant à son père que ce n'était qu'une petite blague de mauvais goût qu'il avait orchestré lui-même_ , dit la voix d'Aelena. _Tu n'as ni couché avec, ni rendu de service embarrassant!_ "

" _En es-tu sûre?_ "

" _Oui, sûre et certaine! C'est un manipulateur et un menteur, méfie-toi des Carlomens, surtout de Rabadash! Père a raison de nous répéter sans arrêt que tant que les accords tiennent nous ne risquons rien!_ "

\- Aelena! Êtes-vous sûre que tout se passe bien? demanda une voix qui la fit revenir à elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit Peter devant elle, une main posée sur son bras, elle comprit qu'il avait vu la scène de loin et s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle se calma et reprit une certaine contenance.

\- Oui! Tout se passe bien! Merci Reine Susan de vous en êtes inquiété et merci à vous aussi roi Peter! dit Aelena en faisant redescendre la main de Peter de son bras avec une certaine douceur.

La reine Susan, lui sourit et Rabadash se présenta à elle. Est-ce qu'elle devait la prévenir pour le Carlomens ou le découvrirait-elle par elle-même. Il était inutile de provoquer un incident diplomatique aujourd'hui.

Peter entraîna plusieurs fois Aelena sur la piste de danse et curieusement les mêmes sensations se répétaient encore et encore toujours avec une note un peu plus magique.

 **.**

Aelena avait décidé de prendre l'air, le vin commençait à lui monter à la tête. Le fait que son oncle lui tend les verres n'avaient pas facilité les choses et encore moins quand ce dernier parla d'échanges commerciaux avec les rois Peter et Edmund. Susan et Calliope avaient longuement discuté de couture et de robe, de bal et de grande fête, tandis que Lucy et Corin discutaient entre eux d'aventures, pour Lucy, elle racontait comment ils avaient vaincu la sorcière blanche, pour Corin c'était de se faire appeler Corin foudre au poing, cela faisait un petit moment que le jeune prince avait cette idée en tête. Aelena réussit à s'éclipser sans que personne ne la remarque et s'assit sur le banc sous le saule pleureur.

\- Est-ce que ta nouvelle vie te convient? dit une voix derrière elle.

Aelena se redressa et regarda vers le coin le plus sombre et découvrit une silhouette imposante, celle d'un immense lion à la crinière d'or. Elle se détendit d'un coup en le reconnaissant.

\- Aslan!

\- Bonsoir Élena! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question?

\- Elle est parfois compliquée et Aelena n'est pas un très bon guide.

Aslan rit, les souvenirs de son autre vie refaisaient surface, sa chute dans les escaliers, ses deux frères laissés dans son monde, sa mère, les bombardements de Londres et les souvenirs de son père, comme c'était curieux comme sa famille dans son monde ressemblait en tout point à celle qu'elle avait sauf qu'ici la mère d'Aelena était décédée et que Corin était le seul garçon. Mais d'autres images se rajoutèrent, les deux quais de gare et l'image de Peter qui lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Elle te bloque certains souvenirs n'est-ce pas...

\- Oui... Aslan, est-ce que je suis en train d'oublier ma vie d'avant, elle était tellement plus simple avant la guerre.

\- Un jour, elle le redeviendra! Même ici, elle peut devenir simple, tu as déjà parcouru pas mal de chemins.

\- Est-ce que les rois et reines de Narnia, viennent de mon monde d'origine?

\- Oui!

\- Je commence à comprendre!

\- Tu l'oublieras aussi certainement qu'eux oublieront votre monde. Tout est encore trop récent dans vos têtes. Assieds-toi, je suis venu te parler.

Elena s'exécuta et observa Aslan s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Elena, sais-tu pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Aelena?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était à cause d'une étoile qui s'était séparé en deux.

\- En réalité toutes les étoiles se séparent en deux, mais surtout tes deux familles, elles sont le reflet l'une de l'autre dans deux mondes différents. C'est pour cela que l'âme d'Aelena et la tienne sont jumelles.

\- Je commence à comprendre.

\- Là où Aelena a fait ses erreurs, et dont tu ne connais pas les raisons.

\- Les raisons?

\- Un jour, tu le découvriras par toi-même lorsqu'elle se sentira prête à en parler. Aelena cherche à te protéger, de son passé, mais comme tu as pu le constater, son passé va te suivre.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a fait quelques choses de mal? Rabadash dit qu'elle lui doit une reconnaissance éternelle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne lui doit rien, Rabadash pense qu'elle lui doit quelque chose alors que la réalité est tout autre. Ton père a juste promis que son fils épousera une fille de Carlomen en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ce n'est que cela!

\- Oui!

\- Est-ce que je suis destiné à Peter?

\- Oui! Si Aelena aurait écouté, sa mère serait toujours en vie et elle n'aurait jamais fait le voyage des frontières, elle n'aurait rencontré Peter que lors de cette visite officielle. Peut-être l'aurait-elle épousé ou peut-être pas? Qui sait ce qu'il se serait produit? Peter ne l'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué et n'en tomberait pas amoureux.

\- Car c'est ce qui se produit?

\- Seul le temps nous le dira.

Elena resta encore un instant à parler avec Aslan, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler avec lui, il l'apaisait et lui donnait encore plus de courage d'affronter cette vie qui était si différente de la sienne.

* * *

 _Et voici la fin du chapitre 6, j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciez et que vous vous réjouissez de découvrir la suite. Pour ma part, je suis en train de m'atteler à l'écriture du chapitre 7, un petit temps de calme avant le reste de l'histoire. J'espère pouvoir publier le chapitre spécial noël durant la période des fêtes de fin d'année, normalement si j'avance bien dans l'écriture, vous aurez certainement plusieurs chapitre durant les vacances de fin d'année. Même si on y est pas encore!_

 _J'espère vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre qui ne sera pas mis en ligne avant le 31 Octobre._

 _A la prochaine_

 _Gros bisous, Emy_


	9. Ch7 - Une vie simple

_**Bonjours chers lecteurs!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et me voici de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 7! Désolé pour le retard, mais quand mon copain est en congé, j'en oublie d'aller sur mon ordi pour publier les chapitres. Je devrais peut-être, en écrire d'avantage, les corriger et ensuite les mettre en ligne grâce à l'app. Ce serait une bonne solution, ainsi je ne prend plus de retard. Dans ce chapitre, qui est très court par apport à ce que j'arrive à écrire d'habitude, on découvre un nouvel angle d'Aelena tout en retrouvant ce petit côté joueur, mais pas beaucoup par apport au chapitre précédent._

 _Je tenais à vous remerciez pour tous vos messages d'ailleurs je m'en vais y répondre de se pas... Et c'est partis!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **lrschasecb3 :** _Merci pour ta dernière review! Chaque fois que je vois ton commentaire, il me met le sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un truc un peu guimauve cette fois... Ha ha ha! Bonne lecture!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et lieux de l'histoire sont tiré de l'oeuvre original de CS Lewis. Aelena/Elena, l'histoire et son entourage sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction ou une autre fanfiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je vous retrouve tout en bas!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **7**_

 _ **Une vie simple**_

 _ **.**_

Deux jours s'écoulèrent après le bal et les Narniens retournèrent dans leur pays. D'un côté leur départ était un soulagement, elle n'aurait plus à faire attention à tout ce qu'elle disait devant Peter. Mais lui, son frère et ses sœurs, Mr et Mme Castor, monsieur Tumnus, tous allait lui manquer. Elle avait passé des moments absolument superbe, se prêtant aux jeux de Lucy, les longues baladent dans les jardins avec Susan, les jeux d'échecs avec Edmund et les balades à cheval aux côtés de Peter, avaient été pour elle des moments si simple, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il dure encore un peu. Corin était tout aussi triste de les voir partir, et lorsqu'ils les vires s'éloigner du château avec tout le reste du cortège, Aelena prit son frère dans ses bras, choses que sa nourrice ne tarda pas à lui rappeler le lendemain lors de son cours de maintien.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu enlacé votre frère, dit sa nourrice dans un léger sourire.

\- Est-ce inappropriée?

\- Non, c'est surprenant, quand on sait comment vous vous êtes comporter avec lui dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre ce que vous lui racontiez.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les gens finissent par changer.

\- C'est pour cela que je n'ai vu aucune grande réticence de votre part, lorsque votre père vous a annoncé qu'il avait proposé votre main au roi Peter de Narnia. Celle qui était encline aux frasques et autres scènes du genre, aurait fait un énorme scandale à l'idée d'épouser quelqu'un, qu'elle ne connaît pas et n'aurait pas hésité à casser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Aujourd'hui, je trouve une jeune femme, qui prend la vie comme elle doit venir.

\- Je ne connais pas la réponse du roi Peter, donc vous ne pouvez pas encore prédire ma réaction!

\- Vous avez raison! Mais je m'étonne encore de ce changement. Tenez-vous un rien plus droit!

Aelena sourit, c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait intégré certain principe de vie de princesse, elle trouvait sa vie encore assez simple comparée à celle des autres princesses, on la laissait vivre un temps soi peu et cela procurait une certaine satisfaction. Alors pourquoi, son alter ego, avait décidé de tout mettre à sac.

\- Nana, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais compris, mais il s'est passé quelque chose quelques semaines après la naissance de votre frère et ensuite, vous avez commencé à changer. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit-là.

" _Ce n'est pas une histoire que je suis prête à te conter, et ici personne ne le fera car ils suivent tous les instructions de père!_ dit Aelena sombrement. "

" _Me le conteras-tu un jour?_ "

" _Un jour! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette nuit à changer tout ce en quoi je croyais!_ "

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans sa tête un millier de questions et d'interrogations se rajoutaient à la longue liste de questions déjà existante.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Profitant d'un moment de calme dans le verger, Aelena était coucher dans l'herbe, l'ombre du pommier se mouvait au rythme du vent. C'était agréable, de finir sa journée de labeur dans le calme, un repos bien m'hériter que la jeune fille profitait largement. La fin de la cueillette des pommes, annonçait le début de l'automne, et le coupage du blé dans les champs situés à côté du verger. Son père, ne lui avait rien demander mais, elle n'hésiterait pas à donner un coup de main, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Son père et Corin couperaient bien les blés.

\- Et la semaine prochaine c'est la coupe du blé, dit Coraille pensive.

\- Oui, tu vas aider ton père au champ?

\- Oui, j'adore rassembler le blé en botte. Ta mère, la reine, le faisait chaque année.

\- Ce serait une bonne manière de reprendre le flambeau, ce qu'elle a laissé est tellement ancré dans la mémoire des citoyens que je suppose, qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je reprenne sa suite.

\- Une rumeur raconte que tu es sur le point d'épouser le Grand roi Peter de Narnia... personnellement, je pense que si tu devais l'épouser, tu pourrais ajouter une touche archenlandaise à leur coutume.

Aelena émit un rire doux.

Que se passerait-il, si effectivement, elle devait épouser Peter, elle serait séparer de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, ses amis, cette vie si simple qui lui correspondait.

\- J'ai entendu dire que pour le moment, il traquait les partisans de la sorcière Blanche, soupira Aelena. Quand est-ce que ses guerres prendront fin?

\- Certainement jamais, souligna Coraille.

Coraille avait raison, chaque pays cherchait un moyen de se faire la guerre pour s'approprier les richesses des autres. Les alliances par le mariage étaient monnaie courante au sein de la royauté. C'était ainsi que certain pays évitait les conflits. Pour Narnia et Archenland, si son mariage devait aboutir, ce serait différent, juste de renforcer les liens existant entre les deux petits pays.

 **.**

Le soleil couchant poussa la jeune princesse à rentrer au palais, elle avait été dîner chez son amie Coraille sous la demande de sa mère. La vie de son amie était tellement plus simple que la sienne. Par moments, Aelena l'enviait...

\- À te voilà! s'exclama Corin les poings sur les hanches.

\- Désolé je n'ai pas vu qu'il était si tard, dit Aelena, et puis pourquoi je m'excuse auprès de toi alors que c'est plutôt à père que je devrais faire mes excuses.

\- Père te cherchait, mais la lettre de la mère de Coraille pour le prévenir que tu dînais chez eux la réconforter.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez ravie de le savoir!

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que père aurait aimé te parler... ton changement de comportement le ravis et moi aussi. C'était plus, de la missive venant de Narnia à nous inviter pour un grand bal.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu la commission alors que père pourrait m'en parler directement?

Aelena n'eut le temps de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la salle du trône que Corin se plaça devant elle. Le comportement de son frère interloqua la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Aelena.

\- Peter est ici... soupira Corin.

\- Comment cela?

\- Il est arrivé ce soir sur son cheval et à demander à parler à père... Ils sont toujours en train de discuter en ce moment même.

La princesse se dirigea vers la salle du trône, son frère sur les talons. La porte de la salle du trône était entre ouverte et quelques domestiques écoutaient visiblement aux portes.

\- Mais que faites-v... commença Aelana avant d'être interrompue par la main de Nanny sur sa bouche.

\- Cela vous concerne, Princesse, murmura la domestique.

Aelena se fraya un passage afin de pouvoir entendre plus clairement ce qu'il se racontait à l'intérieur.

" _Et maintenant, tu écoutes aux portes_! fit la voix d'Aelena dans sa tête. _Tu me ressembles plus que je ne le pensais._ "

" _Chut! J'essaye d'écouter ce qu'il raconte._ "

\- Si j'épouse votre fille, nous aimerions faire amende honorable. Je ne peux l'épouser si je ne vous offres pas quelque chose en retour, dit Peter.

\- Ma foi mon roi, la main de ma fille n'est comparable à aucun trésor, votre amitié sera une compensation sans limite, dit le roi d'Archenland. Narnia et Archenland on toujours étaient très liés l'une à l'autre grâce à nos prédécesseurs respectifs, la sorcière blanche a failli détruire cet équilibre. Et j'ai constaté durant le bal, que ma fille ne vous laissait pas indifférent!

\- C'est vrai, je l'avoue, Aelena est une beauté comment dirais-je...

\- Si le mot que vous cherchez est stellaire, je peux comprendre. Mon épouse, qu'Aslan est son âme, venait d'une île lointaine qui vénérait les astres autant que les dieux. Sa singularité m'a fait comprendre que je devais impérativement l'épouser. Aelena a reçu se cadeau de sa mère.

Durant un instant, Aelena pensa que Peter allait rejeter la proposition de son père. S'il refusait, il n'y aurait certainement pas de guerre entre les deux nations qui s'appréciaient depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

\- J'accepte d'épouser votre fille, dit Peter avec assurance, je vous promets que j'en prendrais le plus grand soin, dès qu'elle sera devenue Reine de Narnia. Mais je ne peux l'épouser sans son approbation, je ne veux la forcer en rien dans sa décision!

\- Voilà des paroles sages et mesurées, pour un jeune roi!

\- J'annoncerai moi-même les fiançailles lors de notre bal à Narnia.

\- Que Aslan vous entende, jeune roi et qu'il puisse aider ma fille à prendre la bonne décision.

Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds... Les domestiques autour d'elle guettaient sa réaction, mais rien ne venait, elle était sous le choc. Son monde et sa simplicité semblaient s'éloigner.

" _Tu le savais que cela devait arriver_! soupira la voix Aelena."

\- Combien de temps resterez-vous en Archenland? demanda le roi la Lune.

\- Justes deux jours, dit Peter. J'espère sincèrement que les liens de nos deux pays resteront solides.

\- Oh que oui mon roi, jusqu'à ce qu'une pluie d'étoiles tombent du ciel!

Aelena en avait assez entendu et préféra s'éloigner. Au détour d'un couloir, elle fit rattraper par Nanny, qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est une triste nouvelle, mais en même temps inespéré, dit Nanny en lui caressant les cheveux. Venez allons parler dans votre chambre!

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, se fit dans un état second pour Aelena. Dès que ses fesses touchèrent le fauteuil, elle poussa un profond soupiré.

\- Que dois-je faire, Nanny?

\- Accepter cette demande! Narnia et Archenland sont alliés depuis la nuit des temps, il serait logique que vous acceptiez cette demande.

\- Tu as surement raison!

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, Votre Altesse. Je suis certaine que ce mariage vaux mieux que celui auquel vous êtiez destiné au départ.

" _Narnia vaux cent fois mieux que Carlomen_ , dit la voix d'Aelena en souriant doucement. _Tu réaliserais l'un de mes rêves!_ "

\- Et puis, continua Nanny en souriant, n'était-ce pas vous qui disiez que si vous deviez épouser un fils de Carlomen, vous prendriez la fuite en vous réfugiant à Narnia?

Aelena sourit.

Et les souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa tête, combien de fois son ancienne elle-même avait regardé la frontière entre Narnia et Archenland avec admiration, rêvant du jour où elle pourrait s'échapper vers Narnia, si on devait la forcer à épouser ce bouffon de Rabadash.

\- Je m'en souviens!

\- Il vaut mieux épouser Peter, que Rabadash, dit sa nourrice dans un sourire doux.

La princesse se leva, elle avait pris sa décision et comptait bien en faire part à l'intéresser. Elle sortit de sa chambre et reprit la direction de la salle du trône, mais au détour du couloir des invités elle croisa son père et le roi Peter qui parlaient de manière mesurer.

\- Aelena, dit son père avec surprise. Je te pensais chez Coraille?

\- Je suis rentrée il y a une heure! Puis-je parlais au roi Peter, père?

\- Je comptais montrer au roi Peter ses appartements, pour qu'il puisse se reposer! Le trajet fut long et je suis sûr que notre hôte doit être exténué par la route.

\- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, supplia Aelena. Je pourrais lui montrer ses appartements, ainsi tu pourrais toi aussi te reposer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Altesse, commença Peter, je suis sûr que la princesse saura me faire grâce de sa compagnie et me montrer mes appartements.

\- Bien! Pas d'insolence, par pitié Aelena!

\- Promis, père!

Le roi s'éloigna à contre-cœur, il ne savait pas ce que sa fille mijotait, mais il comptait bien lui en parler dès que le moment se présentera. Aelena sourit à Peter, qui parut un peu confus.

\- Suivez-moi, votre grâce! dit Aelena en se dirigeant vers le couloir réserver aux inviter.

Durant un moment, elle se demandait comment aborder le sujet avec le roi Peter, mais n'en fit rien. Elle resta silencieuse, et très droite. Elle cherchait à lui prouver que s'il devait l'épouser, il devrait prendre les bons côtés comme les pires aspects de sa personnalité.

Devant la porte des appartements de Peter, Aelena s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Combien de fois aurait-elle l'occasion de se noyer dans son regard à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Voici vos appartements, dit la princesse avec douceur.

\- Merci, Princesse! dit Peter en voulant entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je sais que vous avez accepté la proposition de mon père...

Peter s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Et cela vous dérange?

Aelena se rapprocha doucement de lui et frôla sa bouche de ses lèvres, durant un instant le léger contact entre leurs lèvres donna un sentiment grisant à la princesse, elle rêvait de davantage, mais n'oserait en rien affronter tous les principes moraux de son éducation.

\- Narnia, vaut mieux que Carlomen, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Peter resta un moment sous la surprise.

\- Que dois-je penser? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne passe le coin du couloir.

\- Que c'est un oui!

Peter observa Aelena disparaître au détour du couloir. Décidément, la princesse d'Archenland la surprendrait toujours.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre..._

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Ne vous reposez pas trop sur ce chapitre, c'est juste un avant-goût de ce que je vous réserve pour la suite, surtout que je n'ai pas encore totalement explorer son caractère._

 _Merci pour toute vos review, et bienvenu aux nouveaux abonnés! Je vous laisse ici avec la fin de ce chapitre et je vous donnes rendez-vous le **14 Novembre** pour la suite de l'histoire._

 _Bisous à vous ;)_

 _Emy_


End file.
